Breaking Her Spell
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Black Widow Spins Her Web. After being released from WWE, Katarina Waters signed with TNA. She was given the ring name Winter. Before a taping of Impact Wrestling, she spots a familiar redhead plans to pursue her and attempts to place her under her spell. Will her plans be ruined when someone else decides to sign with Impact Wrestling.. full summary inside.. AU Femslash
1. Prologue: She Will be Mine

****Author's Note: SEQUEL TO: Winter/Maria/OC Love Triangle. After being released from WWE, Katarina Waters aka Katie Lea signed with TNA. She was given the ring name Winter. During a taping of Impact Wrestling, she spots a familiar redhead in the crowd and plans to pursue her and attempts to place her under her spell. Will her plans be ruined when someone else decides to sign with Impact Wrestling after a three year absence from the ring but sparks a whole new plan in the process? Old friends and foes and new ones emerge but who will prevail? ********Femslash, don't like don't read.. ****

****Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle****

****Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.****

****I own nothing except for any Ocs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)****

****Katarina's POV****

****October 14, 2010****

Such a lovely day for a stroll downtown, wouldn't you say? Except for the fact that it is October and it is wintertime but cold truly doesn't bother me. It's just a normal Thursday evening for me and tonight will film Impact Wresting otherwise known as TNA. TNA is a smaller wrestling promotion no where as popular as WWE, which is the company I formally worked for. I was released in April of this year along with some other wrestlers. I tried out in a dark match against Madison Rayne and lost but they still signed me. I know very little about the character I will be portraying. As far as they told me is that my ring name is Winter. I shall say that has an enchanting ring to it, so dark and mysterious yet cold-hearted. Suits me, wouldn't you say? Mr. Russo said that he will tell me more about my character when I talk to him tonight. I wonder if Winter will be a mirror image of Katie Lea Burchill or not. I am quite curious about who I will have a storyline with if they haven't already paired me up with someone already. Making my way backstage, I peeked around to see the knockouts blabbing about their outfits for tonight of whatever pointless nonsense comes to mind. Well I shouldn't exactly say that because I have yet to get know the girls but I really dislike barbies, which is what half the knockouts are. The only ones I am truly familiar with is Mickie James. I had previously worked with her in WWE and she was released before I was. Walking back toward Mr. Russo's office but I noticed that he is not in there. Great, he still hasn't arrived so now I have to wait even longer to find out what I need to know. Well, let's see if anyone has showed up for the show yet. Walking around the arena seemingly empty I noticed on woman that stood out to me, she was down there by the ring talking to Mickie it looked like. Who would Mickie be talking to? Whoever it was has me quite curious. I walked down the stairs to the bottom floor, I observed the woman for a brief moment. Her hair was red and trailed down her backed and curly, she turned in looked in my general direction and I recognized her straight away. I merely smiled and approached, "Such a beautiful day, isn't it ladies?"

They both turned to look at me and it was the redhead that responded first, "Katarina, what are you doing here?" She stood up and hugged me.

"What can I say Maria? I am full of surprises. How have you been?" I asked the younger woman as we released our grip on each other.

"I have been fine. Just trying to figure out what to do next with my life since I got released. I did some music and now I am thinking about getting back into wrestling. That is basically what I was just telling Mickie here. I have been considering going back to WWE but Vince might not let me back and I kind of want to try something new."

"Well Maria, Mickie and I might be able talk to Mr. Russo and see if you can have a dark match for TNA. I am sure, they would sign you in a heartbeat." I tried to convince her. "What do you think, Mickie?" I asked the country girl.

Mickie nodded in agreement, "Totally Maria, it would be nice to have some of the girls here, you know the 'good girls'. Just kidding, a lot of the girls there are good there. Knockouts actually get more screen-time and storylines. We get to have street fights and matches longer than five minutes. It's a miracle! Isn't that right, Katarina?"

The redhead turned over to me, "I didn't know you were a part of TNA."

"I was just recently hired so I haven't debuted just yet. I only know that my ring name is Winter... and.." I trailed off being distracted by voices over on the other side of the massive arena; I recognized the one with the southern accent was Dixie Carter, the president of Total Nonstop Action otherwise known as TNA but the other I had no clue of who it was. They came into view for a brief moment. Dixie is an older woman in her mid forties with light brown hair that trailed half way her back. She was wearing a beautiful, black and white blouse with various patterns on it and black, skinny jeans and cowgirl boots. The other girl was a brunette with long, dark brown hair, maybe mid twenties just guessing. She looked really young but I swear that I have seen her before but where? This is killing me that I can't remember. The girl was wearing a gray and white hoodie and some blue jeans with some black boots. Dixie pointing to various things on the stage and talking and then they disappeared from my sight and Dixie's voice soon faded away afterwards. What was that about?

"Katarina? You okay?" I heard redhead ask me as they both stared at me confused.

"Yeah. I just zoned out for a second." I turned back toward the pair.

"So Kat, did you hear that they hired another new knockout?" Mickie asked me.

"No but I just think I saw her though. She looks so familiar but I can't put my finger out it."

"You just saw her? Where?" Maria asked becoming curious.

"She was walking with Dixie near the stage and then they disappeared backstage. I am guessing that's the new knockout," I said pointing over to the stage.

"Can you describe her?" The brunette asked.

"She had dark, brown hair about my height maybe taller. That's really all I could get in the short time I saw her. We will meet her soon enough." I stated.

"Doesn't sound familiar; I don't know any brunettes that aren't wrestling." Miss Hardcore Country shrugged her shoulders and turned to Maria. "Hey girl, I am going to go do some cardio, I will catch you later." The two hugged for a second and then she patted my shoulder, "See you around, Kat. Let me know what they decide to do with your character."

"I will don't worry," I spoke as she walked off toward the backstage area where that new knockout went with Dixie. I turned over to the former diva as she was looking at her phone and decided to sit next to her. "So you did music?" I asked trying not to make the conversation awkward between us. Truthfully, I never really got to acquainted with Maria because we are on different brands for the majority of the time. I was at ECW until I got 'banned', it was the match stipulation. Now is a different story, but I wouldn't mind to get to know her a little better.

The green eyes woman looked up at me; she must have thought I left. "Yeah, I only did four songs but it was an experience for sure. The songs are called Fantasy, Alice in Wonderland, Change Your Mind and Seven Sins."

"I like the sound of Seven Sins. I think it quite exciting to hear that you have branched out from wrestling. You seem to be very talented." I never knew this woman was a singer, that's really impressive to say the least. "Are you hungry?" She looked over at me confused. "I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me. Then again that, we should talk to Mr. Russo about maybe getting you a tryout match soon."

"That sounds nice and really?" I only nodded in which she had a big smile form on her face. "Thank you!" She got up and hugged me.

"Let's go get some food, shall we? I am simply starving, my treat." I said linking my arm to hers as we made our way up toward the stands so we could exit this massive building. "I never thought I would be able to see you again. It seems fate has a funny way working, doesn't it?" I laughed as she let out a giggle.

"I suppose so, Katarina. The universe puts us on the paths that we need to go. This one lead me to you and a possibility of working in wrestling once again." Said the redhead as I held the door open for her. "Thanks." She looked over to me once again. "Aren't you cold?"

I noticed her shivering and I just put my around around her and replied, "Not at all, I love the cold but I will keep you warm. Let's go into cafe and get some coffee that will warm you up for sure." I pressed the button on the sign and we patiently waited for stick figure to appear on the sign across the walkway. Once the figure appeared, we quickly made our way across the busy intersection and into the cafe that was at the corner. The redhead lead me toward a table in the corner of the place right beside the window. "What else has you been up to here recently?" I asked her as we took our seats.

The redhead merely sighed, "Nothing other than what I told you."

"What? What about relationships or just seeing your family?"

The redhead gave me an awkward look and answered, "I have went on a few dates but they weren't exactly my type. I visit my family all the time like my little sister. What about you Kat?"

"I never go out looking for the person I am destined to be with; fate will bring us together one way or another, I suppose. Patience is truly the key with love and one day, you will meet the person that is meant to be your other half.." She weakly smiled as I placed my hand over the top of hers. Fate brought this woman to me; I can feel the bond between the two of us. The universe destined for us to cross paths because it was meant to be. It is the truth. I will make you mine, Maria. One way or another and no one is going to stop me. "Let's get us something to drink now." All I need is time and the universe to be on my side.

****Author's Note: Katarina Waters is new to the TNA roster and has a friend in by the name of Mickie James who also 'Jumped Ship' as well. That means they went from one wrestling company to a rival company. Before a taping of Impact, the new knockout saw Mickie talking to a very familiar redhead. The redhead is former WWE diva, Maria. After being distracted by Dixie and a mysterious woman, Katarina talks to the redhead and they go to hangout and Katarina starts talking about fate, destiny and the universe. Weird talk.. Anyways, next chapter we find out who the obvious mystery knockout is going to be and who she will be teaming up with and all that jazz..****

**Next Chapter: Meeting the Knockouts..**

**Review.. Favorite.. Follow.. All that shit.. Love you!**


	2. Meeting the Knockouts

****Author's Note: Katarina Waters is new to the TNA roster and has a friend in by the name of Mickie James who also 'Jumped Ship' as well. That means they went from one wrestling company to a rival company. Before a taping of Impact, the new knockout saw Mickie talking to a very familiar redhead. The redhead is former WWE diva, Maria. After being distracted by Dixie and a mysterious woman, Katarina talks to the redhead and they go to hangout and Katarina starts talking about fate, destiny and the universe. Weird talk.. Anyways, next chapter we find out who the obvious mystery knockout is going to be and who she will be teaming up with and all that jazz..****

****Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle****

****Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.****

****I own nothing except for any Ocs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.****

****No One's POV****

_Earlier that day.._

_Dixie Carter flipped through the files of all the potential new knockouts that she could hire; some were obviously more experienced and best for the business than others. Some had potential and other were purely eyecandy and had no ability once so ever. Unlike their rival promotion WWE, Impact Wrestling preferred to avoid hiring models and look solely for experience. She knew that as the President of Total Nonstop Action that she had some really hard choices to make and some would not make the cut. Executive wanted to hire two new Knockouts to the division and one had already been chosen like it was a no brainer to them. That woman had it all, experience, looks and to top it off she had a foreign accent; she was able to fit the role they had created. She had one of her newest try-outs sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk. The older woman looked down her file once again and told the young brunette truthfully, "I am truly excited that you finally accepted my offer to try-out for Impact Wrestling; it was easy to believe I have been trying to convince you to come here for about three years now."_

"_I am glad that you allowed me to accept three years later; I just wanted to relax and be home for a while; just tired of traveling the road." The hazel eyed woman responded honestly. "I missed wrestling and I got to work off the ring rust that I have."_

"_As I recall you had your dark match against Daffney sometime last week, am I correct darling?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, you are correct." The younger brunette nodded her head._

"_That you won and I do not believe you have ring rust, sug; you never lost your touch after three years. I noticed that your style has changed completely since your days in our rival promotion; a more diverse moveset so to say." Dixie stated as she trailed her finger down the file quickly skimming over the information once again to make sure she hadn't missed anything._

"_I thought it was time for a change; after doing the same repetitive stuff for so long I wouldn't want to become stale." She laughed lightly._

"_So is it possible that you would want a gimmick that is completely out of character?" The TNA President asked her curiously._

"_That would be nice, yes." She stated._

_Beep! Beep! Dixie looked down as her phone and the sound that signaled a text message. It was quiet for a moment as she read the text carefully. "I don't even think I have to look over anymore files; the Executive Office notified me that they want you. Congratulations Ms. Sanders, welcome to Impact Wrestling!" Daisy couldn't believe it when she knew that she was finally able to get back into the business. She wanted to jump up and down like a little kid but shook it off and remained professional._

"_Thank you so much Mrs. Carter." Daisy smiled widely as she shook the hand of her new boss._

"_Follow me darling; I am going to show you around and afterwards explain what plans I have for you." With that both women exited the office._

_End Flashback..._

****Daisy's POV****

That was about an hour ago when Dixie Carter told me that I was now a part of the Impact Wrestling roster; it felt really good knowing that I will be competing in the ring soon. I felt kind of guilty at the same time though, I promised my WWE fans that I would return to them one day but after I heard what happened to the girls there, I decided against it. Creative decided to take a new direction with the Diva's Division and it wasn't for the better in my opinion and released some of the best divas that we currently there and some were forced to retire. Candice got injured and had to retire and same with Torrie Wilson which is sad because they were both so talented and underrated. Ashley retired due to her daughter being sick. Creative's worst mistake was releasing Mickie James; I mean what the fuck, she was like the Trish Stratus of the Division. I am not the best of friends with her but I will admit that she is better than me. I heard rumors that my ex-girlfriend got released as well and since I haven't seen or talked to her since I left WWE over three years ago. Such a shame, I don't know if some of them are still wrestling or not but I hope so. I also heard that Victoria left WWE as well; good she can stay gone. No, I don't hate her but I am not exactly fond of her either, you should know the story by now. "Now that we have completed the tour, I am going to take you to meet the girls that you will be partnering up with." Dixie stated as we headed toward some of the locker room once again. I am sort of nervous for what character I will be portraying, I hope it isn't too ridiculous.

Dixie approached the door and knocked a couple times. "Come in." I heard a female voice yell and Dixie opened the door. "Hello Ms. Carter; we didn't expect you to be here just yet." Said a small blonde while she was putting on her eyeliner facing the mirror. I didn't recognize either of the two blondes that was in the locker room but I noticed that they were wearing identical outfits. Their top look nothing more than just pink bra and their skirts were barely covering anything and wore fishnets on their legs. They also had pink and back boots on. The first woman was shorter than the other one had blonde and brown streaks in her hair and it was a little past shoulder length. She was well equipped in the chest area and really curvy. She was a really pretty girl but hopefully she has some really got wrestling abilities and is not just eye candy. The second woman had very long, bleach blonde hair that trailed half way down her back. She was the taller and more slender of the pair but wasn't as curvy. She still has major assets to show off, you know what I mean; her butt is so huge. "What can we do for you Ms. Carter? Wait, who is this?" Asked the shorter of the blondes.

"I am glad you asked Jamie; this is Daisy, she is our newest addition to the Knockout roster." Dixie explained to her as she pointed over to me. They both stared at me for a moment with a dumbfounded look on their face.

"I thought the new Knockout was that Katarina woman?" Asked the taller blonde. Katarina? Never heard of her.

"I hired two new knockouts, Katarina was the first." Dixie explained.

"Well hi, Daisy! My name is Lauren Williams but my ringname is Angelina Love." The taller woman introduced herself warmly as she extended her hand out for me to shake. I happy obliged and shook her hand.

"My name is Jamie Szantyr but my ringname is Velvet Sky." Said the shorter blonde as she also extended her hand out which I shook.

"Nice to meet you guys, like Ms. Carter said earlier, my name is Daisy Sanders." I chuckled lightly.

"Do you guys remember what I had discussed with you at our last meeting." Both girls nodded their head slowly and I just had a blank expression on my face because I had no idea what they are talking about. "Daisy here is going to replace Madison; she is the fourth member to The Beautiful People."

"What?!" All three of us spoke in unison as we all turned to our boss and just stared at her completely confused. The Beautiful People? Do I even want to know what that is? I regret my choice for wanting a gimmick change now.

"Exactly what I said darlings. Daisy is the newest addition to the Beautiful People and will debut with you guys next week in a backstage segment and possibly a brawl or something, I haven't fully decided. Can you take her over to Jolene and grab her ring attire from her, girls?" They both nodded her head.

"That's why you had someone take measurements last week." With that the boss lady nodded.

"Well, your size is about the same as Velvet just a little taller so you can try one of her spare outfits and we can customize one from there. But by the time you debut, Jolene will have made one for you. Alright girls, I have a meeting to attend to so I will leave you girls alone to get to know each other." With that she left the room, leaving the three of us alone in the locker room.

"Well, let's get over to Jolene first and then we can let you meet some of the girls." Lauren suggest as we headed out our locker room and searched for the seamstress. "Tell us about yourself Daisy. How did you get into the business and have you wrestled before?"

"I have loved wrestling as a young girl and always wanted to be one. Let's see, I went to wrestling school when I was eighteen and then I got scouted and offered to go into Ohio Valley Wrestling. I was there for about a year and a half before I got recruit to WWE, the rival company." I looked over to the girls and they just stared at me confusingly. "I debuted at TLC in late 2005 as a heel and manager and 'on-screen' girlfriend for one of my team mates. Our stable was Rated RKO. Finally in November of 2006, I got a major push and won a battle royal to become the number one contender for my mentor's title. The night of my title match, my bestie and I turned face and had one of the best matches of my career where I captured the Women's Title for the first time. After about four months, I got into a short feud with another girl I called Mel. During our title match, I suffered a head injury and supposedly suffered from multiple personalities and memory loss." I continued as they were listening and seemed interested in my story. "After a couple weeks, the next thing I know; I see three woman beating up my off-screen girlfriend and I made the save. Long story short about that event, Mel turned face and teamed up with my girlfriend and I. We challenged the Vince's Devil to a match at Wrestlemania 23 which we won. After that match, another woman, Victoria, challenged me for my title at Backlash. We had a non-title match before than and she won which meant she chose the stipulations. First one was a steel cage match and the second was loser leaves the company. I lost that might but I cashed in my rematch clause that night and recaptured my title for that night only. After that, I hadn't stepped into the ring since then so it has been three years." I finished.

"You are that Daisy. I knew I recognized from somewhere," Jamie giggled as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Oh good, you looked familiar and now I know that you can at least wrestle. Maybe not as good as me." Lauren teased with a wink.

"You wanna go? Come on then." I teased back putting my fists up playfully.

We all shared a laughed and continued walked through the building as we finally found where Jolene was. She was a heavyset woman was sewing up something. "Hey Jolene. This is Daisy, the newest knockout." She pointed to me as she waved shyly to me. "We came to get one of Velvet's outfits for Daisy to try on. Where are they at?"

"Hanging on that rack over there. Have her try it on and then I will retake her measurements." The Seamstress stated as Jamie went over to the rack with all the attires on it and searched thoroughly for the outfit.

"Found it!" The shorter blonde squealed as she picked up an outfit similar to hers.

"Uh.. pink isn't really my color.. maybe like red of something might be better.." I spoke a tad bit uncomfortable with the outfit.

"Nonsense. You will look beautiful. Come on get your pretty ass in there and put the outfit on." Jamie said playfully as she handed me the outfit and shoved me toward the bathroom so I could change.

"Oh, so you think I am pretty," I cooed as a tossed a wink her way and she sighed.

"Just get in there, and put the damn outfit on." She sassed me.

"Okay Mom, shit! I am going!" I laughed as I entered the dressing room. I guess wearing this couldn't be too bad, right? What next? Are they going to want me to dye my hair blonde? I wouldn't mind that though, I have never been a blonde before. Let's just see what happens. So I took off my hoodie and tossed in onto the floor and quickly took off my tanktop as well. I sighed as I took slid out of my pants and kicked them off to the side somewhere. I also unhook my bra and tossed it down onto the floor and slid into the short, pink skirt and slid the fishnets on both my legs. Now all that was left was to put of the top, god I feel so weird. I have worn enough revealing clothing in my lifetime and now I have to where even more. Deciding I have taken enough time to change, I walked out of the changing room. "How do I look?"

"Let me see, do a twirl." Lauren spoke and made a circle motion with a finger.

I twirled around once for them and asked, "Can I take it off now?"

"I think you look like a true member of the Beautiful People. Do you think the skirt should be a little shorter? I do not feel it is revealing enough." Jamie said as she tugged slightly at the backside of my skirt.

"I would prefer not." I groaned as she stopped what she was doing and walked back in my life of sight..

"Girl, you gotta show off your curves and that sweet tattoo, I don't remember you having that." The shorter blonde said as she pointed to the tattoo.

"I got it after I left. I feel naked." I whined.

"Looks amazing girl." Lauren complimented me. "Here fix this a little." She walked up to me and grabbed a hold my top and readjusted it slightly. "Perfect."

"Hey girls, what's up?" I heard a familiar voice say as we heard the door open but at the same time I recognized that accent first hand.

"Mickie?" I turned around to see the Virginia native staring at me in confusion.

"Daisy? How much money did you get paid to try that on?" She laughed lightly. Mickie knows me well enough to show that I wouldn't wear pink or something revealing in the ring.

"I work here now. You know The Beautiful People." I motioned toward two blondes beside me. "Question is, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously as the Virginia Native walked up and gave me a hug.

"I made my debut here last week. I am going to be the special referee for the upcoming Knockout's Championship match between Velvet, Angelina, Madison Rayne and Tara. I can't believe you are here too." She said as we released each other. "Oh my god, I can't believe you are part of the BP."

"Laugh it up, toots." I cooed as I patted her head and she just frowned at me. She hates being called toots. "Mickers, I am just kidding."

"Mickie, there you are!" I heard yet another unfamiliar, female voice say as we look to see who it was. The woman was a little bit shorter than me. She had long, sort of curly, brown hair that trailed down her back and brown eyes. She had a very tight, black dress that went barely to her knee and black high heels. The woman noticed me right away and asked, "Who are you?"

"Brooke?" I looked at her curiously as she finally realized who I was.

"Oh my god, when did you start working here?" She squealed recognizing me finally. I think the outfit threw her for a loop.

"I got signed today actually." I shrugged my shoulders. "I am replacing Madison Rayne as a part The Beautiful People."

"Wouldn't expect that out of you but I know you will do great. Who was your dark match against?"

"Shannon but her ring name is Daffney. She is such a sweetheart and so talented. We had really good ring chemistry." I explained and my two former co workers nodded their heads.

"I forgot that all of you used to work together," Lauren stated.

"Well why don't we all go to catering and get something to eat? I am starving." Jamie asked while rubbing her belly.

"Sure. Daisy, we need to catch up again." Mickie giggled as she linked arms with me and our group made our way down to catering.

It feels weird to be around Mickie again, it feels like old times again let's just hope she does go psycho again. I don't have to worry about her getting in the way of my relationship at least that is positive. I still don't trust her completely but everyone deserve a second chance, right? Right. We walked into catering and the first then I heard is a voice, one I didn't ever want to her again. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see the tall woman with her hands on her hips. The black hair with red streaks in it; her really slender but curvy figure. Just fucking great... Mickie's impression explained it all as she gripped tighter onto my arm. "What are you doing here, Lisa?"

**Author's Note: Boy, we covered a lot this chapter but next chapter, we will also focus on Winter and Maria as well as Daisy and the girls. Obvious hired knockout was obvious, it would be Daisy. After being hired to the Impact Zone, TNA President, Dixie Carter, showed her around the arena, now we know that Katarina saw Daisy in the first chapter. Maria didn't though luckily, that would have been awkward. Dixie also had her meet some of the Knockouts, Jamie and Lauren. LOL who seriously would have thought that she would become part of The Beautiful People so different from her actual personality, that ought to be good. Jamie and Lauren made her try on a BP outfit, which was pink and sort of slutty. Man, if you know Daisy, she hates pink and revealing clothing (contradicts itself some). The brunette also finds some old co-workers in Mickie and Brooke so at least she wasn't alone. Lol Daisy doesn't trust Mickie.. The group of five head to catering when someone else recognizes the brunette and old enemies face each other for the first time in over three years. Will Maria and Winter run into Daisy? Will Lisa and Daisy be able to co exist in the same company? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**To be clear, this is the sequel to Black Widow Spins Her Web so tension between some on the former divas won't make sense if you are not familiar with that story.**

**Review.. Favorite.. Follow.. All that jazz if you want to see more..**


	3. An Awkward Reunion

**Author's Note: Boy, we covered a lot this chapter but next chapter, we will also focus on Winter and Maria as well as Daisy and the girls. Obvious hired knockout was obvious, it would be Daisy. After being hired to the Impact Zone, TNA President, Dixie Carter, showed her around the arena, now we know that Katarina saw Daisy in the first chapter. Maria didn't though luckily, that would have been awkward. Dixie also had her meet some of the Knockouts, Jamie and Lauren. LOL who seriously would have thought that she would become part of The Beautiful People so different from her actual personality, that ought to be good. Jamie and Lauren made her try on a BP outfit, which was pink and sort of slutty. Man, if you know Daisy, she hates pink and revealing clothing (contradicts itself some). The brunette also finds some old co-workers in Mickie and Brooke so at least she wasn't alone. Lol Daisy doesn't trust Mickie.. The group of five head to catering when someone else recognizes the brunette and old enemies face each other for the first time in over three years. Will Maria and Winter run into Daisy? Will Lisa and Daisy be able to co exist in the same company? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

****Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle****

****Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters.****

****I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.****

****Daisy's POV****

"What are you doing here, Lisa?" I growled as Mickie's grip on my arm tightened by the second. I can't between that all of the people that I run into here, first was Mickie and now is Lisa. I can't trust either or them, not after what they did to me. I would be stupid to even consider it.

The older woman huffed and folded her arms across her chest as her eyes kept contact with mine. "I work here. Why are you here?" She examined me once again and snickered a tiny bit. "Better yet. How much did you get paid to wear that?"

"Ugh, great. I wouldn't have signed that bloody contract if I knew you were here." I spoke as I pried Mickie's hand off my arm. The Virginia Native stared at me as if she knew that it wasn't a good idea to be here. Why would she care? For fucks sake, she helped Victoria end my career, just so she could win over my girlfriend at the time. Frankly, I should forgive and forget; I really should living in the past. "I am the new knockout that everyone is talking about."

"I take it that know each other, Jamie?" Lauren asked her bestie obviously having no clue what was going on here.

"Sh, this might get ugly and fast. It's a long story. We need to stay out of it." The shorter blonde told her friend. From that statement, I assume that Velvet has watched WWE before and is familiar with our entire feud and personal life.

A smile crept upon the older woman's lip as she spoke again, "Well, well. It is about time you decided to get back in the ring again. Just some friendly advice, don't go back to WWE; they turn us divas that can actually wrestle into jobbers. Isn't that right Mickie?" I turn to the brunette who nodded her head in response. "They released her because they wanted to go with 'a different direction' for the Diva's division; meaning bring in the Barbies that are just eyecandy and no wrestling ability whatsoever. I can't take you seriously wearing that outfit. Are you seriously a part of the Beautiful People?" There is no way in hell she is being nice to me. This is all just an act.

"She is replacing Madison Rayne since she is allied with you now. I think it is a good thing for all of us because she gets a gimmick change and more of then 'other company's fans' will watch Impact now." Lauren explained as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Plus I think she looks good in it."

"Just weird seeing you in a more revealing attire." Lisa formerly known as Victoria spoke and pointed to my hip. "I don't recall you having that when we worked together."

"You would know, huh?" I growled crossing my arms over my chest as I remembered certain events that the psychopath has done. She looked at me bewildered.

"I know so, I mean all us girls had to share a locker room. How else would I know?" She asked. Now she is acting all confused like she doesn't remember. I don't believe that for a second.

"I don't know, let's see... that whole month you made my life a living hell in order to win your title back! Everything you did to me!" I spat at her causing the other girls to flinch and I continued. "You took away everything I held dear to my heart, the love of my life, my title and my career with her help!" I pointed over at Mickie. Can't you tell I am mad? Wouldn't you be too?

"Daisy, calm down. Look look, I am sorry for what I did. I truly am, I can't change the past. I wasn't in control of myself." She held her hands up in surrender and slowly backed away. "I swear, I am not the same Lisa as I was back then."

"I don't trust you as far as I could slung you across the ring, you bitch!"

"I don't appreciate that tone you are using with me." Lisa growled now angry and stepped closer toward me as Lauren and Jamie stepped in between us.

"Girls! Calm down. The past is the past, whatever happened has happened. We are all friends here and we work together to make our fans happy." Lauren said as an attempt to calm us both down as she pushed me back away from The Black Widow.

"Lisa, I know you are telling the truth but what you did back then did ruin her life. You may have not been in control of your actions but she refuses to believe that." Jamie said as she stood in front of Victoria. "Just try to make her believe that you aren't the woman you use to be."

"Fighting solves nothing." Mickie added in. "I know you don't trust me either but we have both changed."

"Whatever, I guess fighting isn't going to solve the problem." I admitted while looking down at the ground. They were right. I didn't forgive them for the pain it caused me but it's not worth fighting for. I already lost her and now there isn't a point in being angry anymore but that doesn't mean I have to trust them. No. I refuse to trust the pair. The Beautiful People that were playing peace keeper sighed in relief and The former WWE divas just weakly smiled. "That doesn't mean I trust you in the slightest so don't make me question it!" I added in as they merely nodded.

"Good! Let's eat." I heard Brooke chime in as I had forgotten she as I forgotten that she was even here. She had been so quiet before because she doesn't like getting involved with things that aren't any of her business. We all merely nodded and followed the other former diva into the catering area to see what was to eat today. To be honest, I am starving. Now I know that two of my enemies work for the same company I do now; better keep my distance from them so I risk anything else happening.

****Winter's POV****

Maria and I seemed to be having a wonderful time catching up on everything that has happened since we were both released from the company. To be honest, I wish I would have gotten to know her back when we worked for the same company. Soon very soon, I will put my plan into motion and she will be mine; the universe brought us together for a reason. "So Maria, how are you enjoying that sandwich?" I asked curiously as she took another bite of her meal. We were originally going to go to the cafe but she got hungry so we walked to the McDonalds for a quick bite, well she wanted a Big Mac. I offered to get her some lunch so she got the Big Mac combo and I just got some fries and a drink, I am not that hungry.

"Yes I am, thank you." She said cheerfully before she took another bite of her burger.

"Anything for a friend, my dear." I cooed as I took another sip of my large tea and then looked over at the redhead who was still smiling as she took another fry.

"You are in a surprisingly good mood today? You hardly ever are in a good mood." She pointed out to me. Was I really that noticeable? I can't let her get on to me; granted that Ms. Kanellis isn't the brightest bulb in the box but I know that she isn't stupid either. Her persona in the company is completely different from the Maria I am getting to know right now. I need to be careful, just long enough for me to do what I need to do.

"Today is get a great day for me. The weather is perfect and today is when I find out about my character that I am portraying, Winter." I answered the redhead as she grinned and nodded.

She laughed lightly, "I get it now. Winter and Katie Burchill, Impact seems to have gotten creative with character names." I chucked lightly at her statement because it was so true. For those of you that don't get it, I will explain. In WWE, my name was Katie Burchill; Bur is the sound you make when you are cold and chill is cold. So Impact put a clever twist on my name and now I am known as the coldest season of all Winter. "I think it suits you to be honest. I can see you being a Winter."

"Thanks. Speaking of Impact, here in a bit I am going to go talk to Mr. Russo. I can still see if he would give you a try out match if you want. It is totally up to you."

"Of course, Katarina! I miss wrestling, it was what I was born to do. Plus getting to work with you and Mickie, that is just a bonus." The former WWE diva said in a cheerful tone.

"Splendid. When you are finished, how would you feel about going and meeting some of my fellow co workers? I haven't gotten the chance to get well acquainted with them and that way you could always talk to Mickie, Brooke and Lisa."

Her smile instantly turned into a frown at the mention of the third woman, "Oh, Lisa works there too."

"I understand but that don't let what happened in the past get to you. " I reassured her as she merely nodded. I was in Ohio Valley Wrestling at the time or all that drama between four of the divas. I kept a close eye on all of it. It was crazy; one minute this diva was a friend next minute they kick you in the face. I just complicated things but made the storyline much more interesting in my sick, twisted opinion. "You don't have to trust her on bit, I wouldn't blame you. Come on, if she says something, I will make sure she leaves you alone. Promise." I just need to get her to trust me and after I have everything I need, she will be mine. "Are you ready to go?" The redhead had a small grin appeared on her face as she merely nodded her head and picked up the tray with our trash on it and she just looked up at me. "Don't worry, I got it."

"Thanks," She mumbled as she followed me over toward the door where a trash can was. I threw all of the trash away and placed the tray on top of the trash can. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Right." I held the door open for the younger woman and followed her out the door. The arena was only about three blocks away so we decided to walk but it was sort of cold. Well not for me, but I could notice that the redhead was cold due to her slight shivering.

"Here." I told her as I revealed my light jacket and held it out to her. "You are shivering, cover up with it."

"No, I can't. You might get sick, I will be fine; the arena is only a couple blocks." She reassured me. What can of friend would I be if I let her get sick? Exactly, not a very good friend.

"Just stop being stubborn and take it. I like the cold. I wouldn't be a good friend if you got sick now, would I?" She neglected to answer then I told her, "just take the bloody jacket. I will be fine, I promise."

She laughed lightly as she took the jacket and wrapped it around herself. I have to admit that laugh was so innocent and adorable. "You are just as stubborn as me. Thank you Katarina."

"Just being your friend."

**Maria's POV**

I couldn't help but let a smile form across my lips at Katarina being so nice to be. Granted that we really didn't get to know each other during our WWE days. Truthfully the older woman always scared me just because of her appearance and her wrestling ability, I mean just the way she executes her backbreakers. Her blue eyes always pierce right through me and always made me tremble inside, that alone always made me afraid to approach and befriend her. Despite her tough outside appearance, she seems so polite and easy going. Who would have known right? We didn't really talk to much on the way back to the arena but the silence was just as nice; I never thought I would be happy to be around one of my former co workers again and now I might be back in the business. It is just amazing for me. I got to see Mickie for the first time since she has been released and now Brooke is also here too. Brooke and I were not really friends but I really didn't to get the chance to know her but now I might be able too. Making our way back inside the arena, she lead me down the stairs to where we were before. Katarina looked around for a moment and motioned for me to follow her as she lead me to this door that lead to backstage. The backstage area was seemingly empty so I heard Katie mumble something about catering and went in a different direction. I just followed until we both heard a familiar voice, "Guys over here!" I recognized Mickie's voice and I could hear a bunch of other voices as we turned to face her.

We walked over to Mickie and I automatically noticed Brooke and Lisa beside the shorter brunette and over at the table I notice two blondes sitting at the table facing in my direction and a brunette facing away from me so I could only see the back of her, all look to be wearing the same outfit. Brooke was the still the same that I saw her as before. Lisa hadn't changed in the slightest and she kept the red streaks in her hair still. Lisa was the first one to speak, "Um, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has yeah, how have you girls been?" I asked both of them not getting the attention of the other three.

"Been good, I suppose causing chaos here in TNA. You?" Lisa replied awkwardly. I am not mad at her for what she did but you know forgive and forget. I mean I can't hold a grudge, can I?

"Just did some music and now looking to get back into the business." I stated.

"I am going to talk to Mr. Russo about the possibility of giving her a tryout match. I think she would be a really good addition to the roster with all these girls 'jumping ship'." Katarina added in using air quotes as she smiley lightly towards me.

"That would be amazing!" Brooke added in. "We really didn't get to know each other since I got released about a year in my contract. I could see her being apart of the Beautiful People."

"No!" Mickie exclaimed waving her arms around causing everyone's attention to fall on her. "I mean.. uh.. I think she would be better on her own... plus The Beautiful People already got their third member..they don't need four." What was that outburst about? I never seem to question the Virginia native anymore.

Lisa elbowed the short brunette in the side. "Nice save, you dumbass!"

"Did someone mention The Beautiful People?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say as we all turned to see two blondes walking toward us.

"Ummm.. I did." Mickie stuttered. Why is Mickie acting so strange? I turned back to glare at her and she just shook her head innocently. What is she neglecting to tell me?

"Hello. I am Lauren, I go by Angelina Love here at Impact." She extended her hand out to me which I shook, I then took a moment to observe her. She reminded me of Maryse but mainly because of her bleach blonde hair. "This is my partner, Jamie but she goes by Velvet Sky in the ring." The taller blonde pointed to the shorter blonde with brown streaks in her hair. The shorter blonde shyly extended her hand out to me which I also shook. These two surely live up to the name, The Beautiful People.

"Nice to meet you guys, I am Maria Kanellis." I smiled warmly at them but I noticed something right away. Jamie had a worried look on her face and she mouthed, 'oh shit' to her herself so even she is hiding something for me.

"I was just showing Maria around before the show; I thought it would be nice to bring some of the girls together again. Isn't that right, Maria?" Katarina added in breaking her silence.

"Maria?" I heard yet another voice answer but it wasn't any of the ones here in front of me.

I know that voice. I know I do. Behind the blondes I see someone walking up toward us. I recognized her right away as she finally came perfectly into my view. No way! I took a moment to look her over once again to be sure. I noticed straight away that she was wearing the exact same outfit as Jamie and Lauren. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her figure alone, I know its her but it has been so long since I have even seen her. How do I react? Three years change a person. I can notice the differences straight away. She went back to her natural hair color which I have never seen; she has a tattoo on her hip that I know for sure that she didn't have before. I was speechless for a moment and finally all I could say was, "Daisy?"

She turned her head away slightly, I could tell this was awkward for her too. "Yeah it's me.."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked stupidly because obviously she works here since she is wearing that outfit.

"I... umm sort of work here now. I got signed today and I am the third member of the BP." She motioned between the two blondes.

"I see...Glad to see you back in the ring." I smiled to my ex girlfriend as she smiled lightly.

"This is awkward." I heard Mickie mumble.

"So," Katarina broke up the awkward conversation between the two of us as she walked closer to the now brunette woman, "You are the new knockout that I saw walking with Dixie earlier. My name is Katarina, I will be going by Winter here in Impact, I debut next week."

"Nice to meet you Katarina, I also will be debuting next week as well." The brunette made a quick glance over to me and then back to Katie as she extended her hand out to her for the older woman to shake which she did.

"Interesting, mine is a backstage segment. Is yours?" The brunette only nodded her head. Katarina looked down at her phone that was vibrating. "I am terribly sorry but I must go now. Mr. Russo just got a hold of me now I can learn about this Winter character I will be playing. Don't worry Maria, I won't forget to ask him about your tryout match. Nice meeting you Daisy." She winked at me and left our sights. "I will be back in a bit."

"Lauren, I just realized that we need to go talk to Dixie about tonight's segment. Girl, you know where our locker room is. We won't be long, promise." Velvet said to Daisy as she grabbed a hold of the taller blonde's arm and dragged her out of the catering area before Lauren could utter a single word.

"Come on Tess, we need to go practice those moves we discussed." Lisa mumbled pushing Brooke with her,

"But I want to catch up with them!" She objected.

"Shh, come on." With that the other two women left the room.

Daisy and I both turned to Mickie, who looked at us and smiled. "Well, that was awkward. I am going to go somewhere else now. Bye." Before either of us could say anything, the preppy brunette actually skipped away. I hate you Mickie, now it's even more awkward.

"That SO wasn't intentional, not at all." My ex-girlfriend spoke sarcastically as she propped herself up on the table. "So uhh.. what have you been doing since I heard that you were released? Is that true?"

I sighed, "It is true. I was released back in February partially because I refuse to give them rights to my music."

"Music? You did music?" She said as if she almost didn't believe me.

"I did four songs on one album." I answered her again as she smiled.

"I never knew that. I might need to listen to them sometime. Anything else new with you?" Asked the brunette.

"Nope that's it. What about you? What have you been doing since you left the company?" I asked her curiously wondering if she went back to her old job or not if she did that would explain she still being so fit.

"You know exactly what I was doing." She answered bluntly as if she knew what I was thinking. "It is a workout all in it's own." I merely shot a glare at her. "I had to do, what I had to do. I also did some undercover police work as well so the jobs kind of tied together. Once the club got shut down since we were investigating it, I stayed in Police work full time and occasionally taught at the new girls at the other clubs."

"You love to live on the edge still don't you?" I laughed as she chuckled slightly at my statement. Daisy, you haven't changed on the inside at all, have you?

"Always. I have had three dangerous jobs and love them most of the time."

"When did you get that?" I pointed to the tattoo on her hip.

"I got in about a month after I left. I thought why the fuck not and plus I really wanted to get a tattoo. I was thinking about getting it colored. What do you think?" She asked me as I looked at her again.

"Uhh.. I kind of like the black and white. Did it hurt?" I couldn't help myself to eye the woman once again. We really didn't make thing right. I wanted to. I missed her so much but I was too afraid to get in contact with her because I was afraid she had moved on from me. That is what I assume anyways. Why did she never get a hold of me? Maybe the same reason, I don't know. Never have I seen her publicly in an outfit like this though. The short, pink skirt, a pink, tubetop, the fishnets and the boots. I almost can't control myself but I wouldn't be that stupid. This is killing me.

I heard the brunette snapping her fingers at me as she stood up off the table. "Hello Ria. My eyes are up here." She pointed to her eyes sarcastically.

"..." I turned away as I felt my cheek become hot. Smooth move, Maria. She caught you eyeballing her.

"It's ok, ya know? I would look at me too." She cooed making it even more obvious that she caught me.

"You are still so cocky, that hasn't changed in the slightest has it?" She grumbled as she shook her head no.

"So the girls and I were talking about maybe going out for some drinks tonight after Impact; I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me... I mean us. Katarina could come too if she wants." She spoke as she nervously looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks. She really is cute when she gets all flustered like that; it is something you really wouldn't expect out of her because she is all tomboyish and tough. I say this now when she is wearing the most feminine outfit I have ever seen on her. Oh, the irony. Plus this is really awkward, I mean we haven't seen or talked to each other since she left the company. Now over three years later, we might be working in the same company again. Fate has a crazy way of working.

"Sure, I think it could be fun to hang out with y- I mean the girls again. Just like old times." I told her as she grinned from ear to ear, biggest smile I have seen on her face in a long time. "I think I will invite Katarina, you invite all the Knockout's that want to come." She nodded as she said something about showing me around the Impact Zone as I just nodded and followed her. Part of me is jumping around like a little girl and the other part of me wants to let my hands explore her body that I have missed so much. There is however just this one part of me that is telling me to stay away from Mickie and Victoria, who knows if they might a problem. Better keep my distance from those two.

**Author's Note: The Chapter starts out with a brief confrontation between Lisa aka Victoria and Daisy, who has not forgotten what occurred when she was in the company. Things start to get worse before Jamie and Lauren step in and calm the two down. Daisy refuses to trust them but is remaining calm for now. We switch over to Katarina and Maria and Winter seems to be thinking about something and it involves our little redhead. After they eat, they decided to head back to the arena but when they do Mickie greets them. The former WWE divas have an awkward reunion until Brooke slips up and mentions the BP and Mickie spazzs out getting Jamie and Lauren's attention. After the blonde bombshells introduce themselves to each other, the final BP member walks over and Maria discovers it is her ex girlfriend, the one she hasn't see nor talk to in over three years. To make things worse, everyone leaves which only left Daisy and Maria alone. After the two catch up for a few, Daisy invites Maria to come hang out with her and the girls tonight and she agrees to go and plans on inviting Katarina. D'aww cute little Maisy reunion... I wonder what was going through Daisy's mind.. Nevermind, I don't wanna know. Will Daisy keep clam being around the two people that made her lose everything? What is Katarina's plan exactly and will it work? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**#FuckItUp ;)**


	4. Her Drunken Confession

**Author's Note: The Chapter starts out with a brief confrontation between Lisa aka Victoria and Daisy, who has not forgotten what occurred when she was in the company. Things start to get worse before Jamie and Lauren step in and calm the two down. Daisy refuses to trust them but is remaining calm for now. We switch over to Katarina and Maria and Winter seems to be thinking about something and it involves our little redhead. After they eat, they decided to head back to the arena but when they do Mickie greets them. The former WWE divas have an awkward reunion until Brooke slips up and mentions the BP and Mickie spazzs out getting Jamie and Lauren's attention. After the blonde bombshells introduce themselves to each other, the final BP member walks over and Maria discovers it is her ex girlfriend, the one she hasn't see nor talk to in over three years. To make things worse, everyone leaves which only left Daisy and Maria alone. After the two catch up for a few, Daisy invites Maria to come hang out with her and the girls tonight and she agrees to go and plans on inviting Katarina. D'aww cute little Maisy reunion... I wonder what was going through Daisy's mind.. Nevermind, I don't wanna know. Will Daisy keep clam being around the two people that made her lose everything? What is Katarina's plan exactly and will it work? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**October 14, 2010**

**Daisy's POV**

_After Impact Wrestling around 11:10PM_

"Oh my god, that show was amazing tonight but sadly the BP didn't get to have a match this week, only a backstage segment. They are going to be focusing on that Mickie and Tara feud, we desperately need more Knockout action, pronto." I heard Jamie complain as we were getting ready to head out to some bar just as a celebration type thing. Luckily for us, there is right next door to the motel that all of us are at. Tomorrow, we don't have any events or anything well, I wouldn't anyways since I am not officially 'on the roster' until I debut next week.

"You know Dixie was actually discussing the Mickie and Tara feud with me, I think she is going to insert me in the storyline as well." I spoke as I wiggled into my dress for the evening, finally getting out of the pink BP ring gear. I am not one to normally put on a dress but you know, I am just in the mood to wear a dress. Don't judge me. The dress was strapless, the center was a variety of different shades of silver and the sides and back were black. It was tight and came down about mid-thigh and the silver was sparkly. Bet that was something else you thought I would never wear, huh, sparkly things. "Something about drawing more fans to Impact. I guess about my debut segment, later on that night I will have another segment where I run into Tara and Madison then Mickie is going to walk up. Nothing is going to happen yet, Mickie and I are face I guess we are going to insult Tara obeying Madison or whatever.. I don't know. I can't trust them two as far as I can throw them." I added in as started brushing my hair and styling it, I decided to pull it back. Why am I actually dressing up you might wonder but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Two words.. Maria Kanellis. Someone I have had no contact with for over three years, the first and only girl that has had my heart.

"Girl, I have no idea. Mr. Russo was discussing with me how she wants to put me in a storyline with Katarina." Lauren added in as she applied her black eyeliner.

"I think I start a storyline with Sarita next week. You haven't met her yet but she is one of the sweetest girls ever. Why would they add a third member to the Beautiful People if we are all going to be in different storylines?" Asked Velvet as she was sitting on the sofa putting on her black high heels and fastening them up.

"Probably just to show that the Beautiful People will always have each others' back no matter what we have in front of us." The taller blonde stated as she readjusted her short, black skirt. "Plus I am kind of curious of what our newest recruit is capable of."

"Youtube, Ms. Love. Just look on Youtube." I replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I don't want ancient history dollface." Angelina remarked sarcastically.

"I am not that old, sweetheart. I still look great so it doesn't matter to me." I cooed over at the bleach blonde.

"You girls are silly. Come on finished getting clothes on before the girls get bored and leave us behind." Jamie kind of demanded as Angel and I looked at each other before nodding and finished getting ready. "Let the Pigeons loose!" The short, busty blonde declared as we walked out the door and I looked over at Ms. Love.

"It's the Beautiful People's catch phrase."

"Ah, I see." I only nodded my head as I followed the shorter blonde and we made our outside the arena and felt the cold autumn air brushed against my skin. I choose the perfect night to wear a dress, don't I? We quickly noticed the group of girls over by the cars. Let's see, Mickie was wearing a cute tanktop and a short, navy blue skirt; you would think that woman would be freezing. Lisa had on hoodie since I guess she is the only one with common sense out of the group and dark, gray jeans. Brooke wasn't really covered up either, wearing a gray blouse that barely went to her bellybutton and tight, black jeans. Katarina was surprisingly here with us. I really dig her dress. It was strapless and black, it was came down to about mid-thigh. The older woman wore black, lacy fingerless gloves that went up stopping right past her elbows. Her boots were fuzzy with about a three inch heel, they went up to about her knees. She was holding a black hoodie, I guess she wasn't cold. Lastly, Maria being the unintentional tease that she is, she had on a short, black skirt that barely covered anything and a pink blouse that came down to her bellybutton. Not only do I have to worry about Mickie and Victoria, I have to make sure I don't get drunk enough to try get 'hands on' with my ex girlfriend.

"About time you three showed up, I was getting bored of just waiting here." The Virgina native giggled and jumped up and down clearing showing excitement.

"Am I the only one that was smart enough to cover up?" Lisa looked between all of us and turned her attention to me. She looked up and down me as if she was checking me out and snickered, "You.. wearing a dress? You realize I haven't been able to seriously since I saw you right."

"Shut up. I just wanted to wear a dress tonight. Is that so bad?" I just decided to brush past her and walk over to the other women.

"Alright, since all of us are here, let's go shall we?" Brooke chimed in breaking her silence. "Pile in the cars, you guys!"

We wasted no time and divided into groups of four and got into the cars. I got in the backseat with Tess as my other teammates got in the front. I don' know if I should trust Jamie's driving but you know what, we don't have to worry about it once we get the hotel parking lot because the club is right down the street. I don't plan on drinking that much so I will be able to handle myself just fine... what am I kidding, this is a horrible idea. Someone is going to do something stupid by the end of the night. The drive wasn't quiet in the slightest, Jamie and Lauren were talking about god knows what and laughing every ten seconds or so. Well, I thought they would be a bunch of bitches but they are really sweet, and funny. I was lucky to get pair with them even though I hate the gimmick as a whole. I had a brief conversation with Brooke about what she has been up to before she joined TNA. Before we knew it we got to the parking lot of the hotel and quickly our way out of the car and down the street. "Wait for us, you guys walk to fast!" I recognized Maria yelling out to us as her group hurried to catch up with ours.

"Nah. You guys are just taking your sweet ass time." I shrugged my shoulders at them.

The redhead shot me a glare but I thought it was cute even though it was suppose to be intimidating. "Aren't you cold?" She asked me and looked at me like I had two heads as she snuggled up into the black hoodie that Katarina had earlier.

"Somewhat but the club should be warm enough."

"Talia, next time, we check the weather before we leave to go anywhere." I heard Lauren speak to Jamie.

"We are in fucking Florida, it's not suppose to be cold in fucking Florida. Why is it so cold?" Jamie bitched as she hugged herself trying to warm up.

"Calm your tits, Vel," Mickie chuckled.

"My tits are frozen right now, like fuck!"

"It isn't that bad without the wind actually, in England it was a lot colder than this during the fall season," Katarina spoke breaking her silence. I can only assume that she doesn't talk to much unless she knows the people. "Oh, yeah I finally got information about my Winter character."

"Do tell because I know that you are in a storyline with me." The Canadian blonde said with interest.

"Apparently I am suppose a secret admirer of yours and I am only suppose to appear in front of you. This is for all of us, Brooke you supposedly to go and try to convince the Beautiful People to try to teach you how to wrestle but they refuse to listen to you. You leave and the BP discuss what just happened before Velvet, Daisy and Lacey leave to go practice some moves leaving you alone, Lauren. I am suppose to appear behind you and talking about how big of an admirer I am of you or something like that. Velvet and Daisy are going to walk back in the room while you try to introduce them to me but I vanished. I guess it's going to be like that for a couple weeks." Katarina explained a brief summary of the storyline.

"Later on that night, I have a backstage segment with Mickie, Madison and Tara," I added in. "They are inserting me into that storyline or something like that to 'bring more fans to Impact' or some shit."

"Interesting to say the least. With all of us here, TNA's rating should skyrocket." The pale Foreign woman also added in. "Oh and Maria, Mr. Russo said that next tryouts are next month and he will let me know when."

We didn't say anything else as we found the club and entered through wooden door with a big V on it. The place was called Vixen, which is fitting I suppose. The atmosphere was great, the front of the place had a bunch of long red couches and some small wooden tables that had apple scented candles on them. I noticed behind the couch by the door there was a massive V with angel wings and two lions beneath it. We walked pasted them and noticed the granite bar counters and the a group of smaller stairs than lead down to the dance floor so naturally that's where we are going to find a seat at. We all found a cozy spot that wasn't take in the corner that was illuminated up by the building's pink lights. "Brooke and I will are going to get some of the good stuff for you girls. I am not having any since someone sure be sober to babysit you ladies." Lisa spoke sarcastically as she turned her heels and walked away with Tess.

About five minutes later, the two women returned with a bottle and numerous shot glasses and set them on the table. "Here we are, we just decided to get the entire bottle to prevent multiple trips up to the bar." Tessmacher stated as she struggled to open the bottle which was funny to watch. The brunette finally got it open and pour the vodka into the shot glasses and gave one to each of us. Lisa frowned and shook her head refusing the glass, "Come on Lisa, one glass isn't going to hurt."

"Fine just one, only one." The oldest woman grabbed the glass. "I propose a toast. To old and new friends and kicking some ass."

"Cheers!" We all drank our shot at the same time, Maria and Mickie both made a funny face since they normally drink vodka with chasers. Brooke and Tara then walked down to the dance floor.

"Alright, come on Jamie, to the dance floor!" The bleach blonde declared as her and her best friend laced their hands together and made their way over to the dance floor.

"They are so cute," I laughed lightly.

"That is how best friends should be," Mickie added in. "You know Katie, I am even surprised that you came out here. I always assumed that clubbing isn't your thing."

"Naturally it isn't but you know I made an acception in this case since I haven't seen some of you in so long." The blue eyed goth answered the giggley brunette.

"Why don't we go dance then?" The Virgina Native asked the three of us.

"I don't see why not." Katarina said to the country girl which caused her and my ex girlfriend to give her a weird look. "What?" She looked at them confused and stood up, "I simply love to dance. Shall we go?"

"Let's go! Come on Daisy, you are coming too." Maria said to me grabbing ahold of my hand.

"Maria, you know I don't really wanna dance.." I am really not the type to dance anymore. You know, you do it for so long and you grow simply bored of it. That is such a lie, I just want to do anything hands-on with her because I probably won't be able to control myself. Being to close to the woman that I still love plus a little bit of alcohol is not a good mix for me.

"Don't be such a party pooper, dance with me! Please?" She asked with those puppy dog eyes.

I can't say no to her when she loves at me like that. She knows all my weaknesses. I was reluctant to answer but I complimented her instead. "... You look really nice to by the way.."

"Thanks, you do too." She warmly smiled as she grabbed of my hand and lead me down with the others. "The compliment still doesn't get out of dancing with me. Nice try though." She cooed.

**Katarina's POV**

_**About an hour later...**_

Everything seems to be going perfectly and very shortly, I will be able to execute my plan with no set backs. I have the pill in a little baggie in my purse over with all the other stuff and soon I will be able to plant the pill into the redhead's drink and no one will be suspicious of me since I was down here with the others most of the time. I have to say this is pretty fun for me anyways dancing with all of them but I am going to have to make up an excuse to leave here shortly. Whatever song that they call 'good music' finally ended and the next one started up. I noticed that the brunette.. ah what's her face.. Daisy and Maria had been dancing a lot together. I know the whole situation that they use to be together and were in love and all that jazz. Sorry, she is soon going to be mine and I will make sure that she breaks your heart. Fate has already gave me the signs that Maria and I are meant to be so I am just speeding up the process so to say. Right now, I was dancing around with Mickie and I can at least say that Miss Hardcore Country can dance. "Tell the others I will be right back okay Mickie, I need to find the restroom in the damn place. I am going to rest afterwards."

"Yeah. I think I am going to take a break, we have been dancing for a while." Said the brunette.

I turned away and navigated through the crowd of people and made my way up toward our table. Now is the best chance I am going to have so I need to act fast. I crouched down and grabbed my purse from underneath the table and opened the very small front compartment of my purse and quickly grabbed the tiny pill wrapped inside the plastic. I unwrapped it from the plastic and placed it into the drink that the redhead had left on the table earlier and walked around to the find the bathroom in this crowded, awful place. I don't need to worry since it will dissolve within seconds of being placed in the liquor. I need to dispose of this wrapper to some that's what the toilet is for. Walking up toward the entrance of the club, I noticed a long hallway and at the end was the bathroom. I opened the door to an empty bathroom and the first thing I did was throw the wrapper into the toilet and flushed it. Walking out of the stall, I pressed the soap dispenser and turned on the water and began washing my hands. Turning off the water and grabbing a paper towel, I made my way back toward the door and threw away my trash. I opened the door and walked back down the hallway and made it back toward the dance floor where I see Maria resting against the table. "You should have waited for me," I heard that Daisy woman say as she walked over to the redhead.

"You took to long." The redhead cooed as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Thanks, I needed another drink," She grabbed the shot glass that was in Maria's hand and downs it within second. No, no, no! Fuck! That wasn't the actual drink that I spiked was it? Don't tell me that it was. I think it was. That was suppose to me for Maria not your dumbass. Gah!

"Seriously Daisy? Could you really not have walked like five feet and pour you another glass yourself?" The redhead asked as the brunette chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "You are so impossible sometimes. I mean your glass was just right there..." She pointed on the table where the other glass was..

Damn it all to bloody fucking hell.. that woman has just ruined everything. Wait, how am I for sure that she drank the spiked drink? I mean those two were right next to each other so I might be overreacting, yeah that's it. Just keep calm Katarina. You can't let them know that something is up. "You ladies having fun so far?" I walked over to them and they both looked up at me.

"Yeah, are you?" The redhead smiled as the three of us sat down at the table.

"It's been delightful for something I don't normally do. Thanks for inviting me Daisy," I looked over to the brunette.

"I didn't want to you feel left out and stuff so no problem. Any friend of Maria's is a friend of mine." The brunette warmly smiled then let out a little hiccup.

"Glad to hear." I smiled warmly at the pair.

Then they started to have a conversation about god knows what since I was barely paying attention to them. It was easy to tell that both of them were somewhat tipsy but not to bad. The side effects of the pill should be kicking in here shortly so I will know for sure rather or not if I should worry. I know what glass I put it in and I am about ninety nine percent positive that it was the one that Daisy downed. Great.. I went through great lengths to make that pill too. It had some extra enhancements that would bond whoever ingests it to me. It is a very complex process, I guess you can say that witchcraft was involved. What do I do now? I notice that the brunette is starting to get distracted easier as the redhead keeps having to snap her fingers to get her attention once again. Fucking damn it.

**Maria's POV**

"Daisy? Hello. I am talking to you." I waved my hand in front of the brunette's eyes as she then looked back up at me. Something isn't right with her. I can just feel it, she wasn't acting like this earlier when she was dancing and she has only had three shots. My ex girlfriend isn't a lightweight when she drinks so there is no way she can be drunk. I looked over to Katarina who was always looking in concern at her new friend. "Daisy, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I .. am just peachy.." She waved her hand at me trying to tell me nothing was wrong. "I want to go dance.. with the others.." Something tells me this is not going to be good.

"Maria, how many drinks has she had?" Katarina asked me as we saw Mickie and the others walking over toward us.

"Just three, like the rest of us. She should be fine." I looked over to the brunette who was struggling to stand up using the table to keep her balance.

"Hey guys!... I was just going to come find ya'll..." She yelled and stumbled for a moment. I think that came out a little louder than she intended it too as the rest of the women just looked at her with confused expressions.

"Daisy, you are drunk." I stated as she shook her head no and then somehow got dizzy.

"I... I am.. not drunk because.. I only had..had.. this many.." She tried so hard to keep her attention on us but now she was having trouble speaking.

"You aren't holding up any fingers?" Lauren glanced over at her and Daisy looked at her wide eyed and then started wiggling her fingers around.

"Maria, is she okay?" I heard Lisa ask me. Normally, I would accuse her of having something to do with this but she has been down on the dance floor with all of us the entire time.

"How many drinks did she have without us?" Ms. Hardcore Country asked me.

"I don't know. She hasn't had that much.. only three like most of us.." I answered both of them.

"She doesn't look to good." I heard Brooke tell me.

"I am going.. to go..go.. find the bathroom..then I want to dance..." The brunette told us as she turned around to walk away and ran into the wall. She stumbled and before she fell Lauren went over and wrapped her arms around her waist causing her to gain back her balance. "Wha..What.. that wall wasn't there..before."

"I think we need to get her back to the hotel before something happens," The shorter blonde, I believe her name is Jamie suggested showing concern for her newfound teammate.

"Yeah, we need to get her out of this place, who knows what creepers lurk around here." Katarina agreed with her co worker.

"I will take her back to my hotel room since I am about to turn in as well." I stated as I grabbed a hold of my ex girlfriend's hand to prevent her from trying to explore in her drunken state. "Stay with me Daiz."

"Are you sure?" The bleach blonde asked me.

"Yeah, someone will have to stay with her and she trusts me the most, no offense you guys."

"None taken." The remaining Beautiful People women said in unison.

"Alright, we are going to stay here for a bit longer," I heard Brooke say as the younger brunette beside me was trying to get free from my grasp. "Text someone and let us know how she is doing."

"I will, see you girls tomorrow." I stated as I wrapped one arm around my ex's waist. "I got you, okay." It took us a moment but I was able to get her up the small flight of stairs and out the door.

"Wh..Where are we going?"

"Sweetie, you are drunk so I am going to take you back to the hotel so we can lay down." I just realized mentally how bad that sounded. I don't know how good of an idea this is.. because of well we have both had some to drink and well.. she looks really great in that dress. It would be so easy to pull of her too, just unzip it and it would be down by her feet.. and with a dress like that I can safely assume that she isn't wearing a bra.. Great, now the alcohol is trying to do the thinking for me. I will not take advantage of anyone like that ever. Focus.. Damn it focus..

"I am not drunk...I.. I am just.. in-tox-i-ca-ted." She emphasized but I think it was unintentional. She seems to be having a hard time speaking every so often.

"We are going back to the hotel, end of discussion."

"But.. I wanted to stay with the others.." She pouted.

"You will see them tomorrow, I promise." I cooed as I helped her in the hotel lobby and it took us a moment to get over to the elevator. Pressing the up button, we waited for the elevator to arrive and which it appeared and opened, we walk inside.

It started to go up and Daisy panicked, "Why is the..ground...m..moving!"

I laughed as I gripped onto her hand and squeezed it. "You are fine. I got you, it's just the elevator." I reassured her. Is it sad to say that it is taking all of my willpower not to kiss her sweet lips? It's true. Alcohol or not, I have never been able to control myself about her and now after now seeing her three years later.. she hasn't changed a bit. The only exception is her hair is now her natural color which I have never seen her with. It really brings out her hazel eyes. Isn't it funny that she has brown hair now and I have red hair now? It wasn't like that when we last saw each other. We never had the right closure which I regret. I just want to pin her against the wall and kiss her pretty, little face but now isn't the time for that. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of the elevator dinging and the door opening. It took us a few minutes before we made it to the door of my hotel room. Sighing, I pulled the keycard out of my bra and slid it horizontally across the security thing until it flashed green. Daisy was now talking about a cute puppy in the hallway but there was no dog so I know she is now hallucinating. I grabbed her hands and lead her into living room, kicking the door shut. I was finally able to sit her on the right side of the bed. Is it weird that I still know that Daisy can only sleep on the right side of the bed? "Let's get those stupid heels off you honey and then you can get some shut eye." I told her as I undid the straps and pulled the first heel off and then the other and placed them in the chair across the bedroom.

The brunette groaned and moved around for a moment before she got over the covers. "Lay with me... Maria?" She spoke as if she was asking me a question.

I don't know how good of an idea this is but I need sleep too. "Of course. Give me just a second." I reassured her as I told off my own heels and placed them beside hers and laid down on the other side of the bed. She rolled over and slung her arm around me and nuzzled her head into my chest. "Are you comfy now?" She glanced up at me for a second and smiled and nodded before nuzzling even closer to me, if that is even possible. "Get some-"

"Shhhh, my fluffy marshmellow," she cooed placing her finger over my lips. What the? Marshmellow? I don't even. I just ignored that comment and shut my eyes as my heart rate was skyrocketing, she is so close to me right now. I felt something poke my breast as I heard her mumble, "Marshmellow.." I just ignored her as I thought she might have been dreaming about..big, fluffy marshmellows?. "Marshmellow.." She poke my boobs enough and I opened my eyes to see her poke my chest again. "Marshmellow.."

"Yes?" I looked at her questioningly as I was curious for her continually touching my breasts.

"Squish!" She yelled playfully as she squeezed my breast.

"Ow!" I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the drunk woman as her hazel eyes were fixated on me. "Are you having fun right now?"

"Mhmm. I missed y..you.. Ria." She cooed.

I just ran my fingers through her hair and smiled, "I miss you too..you silly, drunk woman."

"I..I...I still.. love you.. I.. ne..never stopped." I heard her mumble as she nuzzled up into my neck. I know this is because of the liquor but it's adorable.

Wait. What? What did she just say? I couldn't have heard that right, could I? She still loves me. There is no way that she has waited this long for me, right? Well, I couldn't bring myself to love anyone else either so it's possible. I don't think I was suppose to find out this way but I am sort of relieved that I did. At least I know that our feelings for each other are mutual. Our love for each other must be really strong that we had no contact for three years but yet still feel the same way about each other since the day she left. "Daisy.." I mumbled her name as I continued to run my fingers through her dark, brown hair. She however didn't respond. I heard a faint snore coming from her. Aw, she passed out already. This is definitely something we are going to have to discuss in the morning since she will want to know how she ended up with me in my bed and if we did anything. "I never stopped loving you either.."

**Author's Note: I have to use my parents' desktop until my laptop gets fixed.. hopefully that is today.. Recap time! We start out with Beautiful People getting ready to go out and them discussing various things before meeting up with the other girls. After some comments between Daisy and Lisa, they pile into the cars and head over to the hotel parking since the club was right next to it just about. The place is called Vixen, it is an actual club in Orlando but I couldn't get much of the two pictures I found on google so I winged it. After a toast, the girls pair up and danced leaving Maria to ask Daisy to dance with her, the brunette gave in and agreed. We switch to Katarina's POV who clearly has a plan up her sleeve. She tells Mickie she is going to the bathroom and before doing so she plants a pill/ruffy/something into Maria's drink. She disposed of the wrapper and walked back to Maria holding onto the shot glass but Daisy downs it being to lazy to pour her own. Katarina starts to flip out mentally.. We switch again to Maria's POV who starts to get concerned that Daisy may have drank to much. After a short conversation with the girls, the redhead takes to drunkk woman to her hotel room. Once they are there, she finds out something she wasn't suppose to know. All the cute Maisy fluff.. Will Maria talk to Daisy? What exactly did Katarina do? What will happen next... read to find out.. I encourage reviews to know that you like the story ;).. Follow.. Favorite.. You know the drill by now if you want to see more..**

**#FuckItUp**


	5. Starting the Mind Games

**Author's Note: We started out with Beautiful People getting ready to go out and them discussing various things before meeting up with the other girls. After some comments between Daisy and Lisa, they pile into the cars and head over to the hotel parking since the club was right next to it just about. The place is called Vixen, it is an actual club in Orlando but I couldn't get much of the two pictures I found on google so I winged it. After a toast, the girls pair up and danced leaving Maria to ask Daisy to dance with her, the brunette gave in and agreed. We switch to Katarina's POV who clearly has a plan up her sleeve. She tells Mickie she is going to the bathroom and before doing so she plants a pill/ruffy/something into Maria's drink. She disposed of the wrapper and walked back to Maria holding onto the shot glass but Daisy downs it being to lazy to pour her own. Katarina starts to flip out mentally.. We switch again to Maria's POV who starts to get concerned that Daisy may have drank to much. After a short conversation with the girls, the redhead takes to drunkk woman to her hotel room. Once they are there, she finds out something she wasn't suppose to know. All the cute Maisy fluff.. Will Maria talk to Daisy? What exactly did Katarina do? What will happen next... read to find out.. **

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. **

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**October 15th, 2010**

**Maria's POV**

I took me a moment to finally open my eyes again as I attempted to look over and check the time. But I couldn't, I felt something heavy on me and looked down to see someone with dark, brown hair snuggled up to me. Wait, oh yeah, I brought Daisy back to the hotel room because something happened where she drank to much. No, she didn't drink a lot so I have no idea what happened. It doesn't matter now because she is safe and here cuddling next to me. I haven't slept this good in ages; something about our conversation last night lifted a lot of stress off me. Plus she smells so good and uses some kind of apple scented shampoo. Daisy looks so peaceful right now, just laying on my chest her as I could still hear a tiny snores come for her. It's how we always use to lay when we were together if I wasn't cuddled against her with my arms wrapped around her, it was vice versa. Ahh, so many memories flooding back to me now. I don't ever want to move at all ever again, I am quite content with this. I felt her move around and her body shifted beside me and her head rested on my arm. Cute. I decided to rotate myself wrapping my other arm around her waist to make her more comfortable. Now, that I can finally glance over at the clock, I realized that it wasn't even eight in the morning yet so back to sleep for me.

_Two hours later..._

Hm, great what time is it now I wonder; all I know that my head is throbbing uncontrollably. I rolled over and glanced at the clock and realized it is now about ten but something is different here.. I am in the bed by myself. Daisy? I sat up and looked in the bedroom and noticed that she was no where to be found. Where the hell did she go? Her heels are gone too and so is her phone. Did she leave because when she woke up we were in bed together? Great, she panicked and didn't even let me explain. Well isn't that a joy on my part well I better great ready and meet up with Mickie. I stretched before making my way into the bathroom before I opened the door I heard groaning on the other side of the door. What the? I opened the door slightly to see the brunette I was looking for earlier, sitting on on the tile floor with her head over the toilet. Oh right, she would have a massive hungover and probably spend half the day in the bathroom. "Are you okay Daiz?" I asked her sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Uhhh... I feel.. like..shit," she breathed out while attempting to look up at me.

"I know, hold on.." I said as I walked out of the room and grabbed my purse. I remember that I always carrying around a bunch of Aleve because lord knows how frequent my headaches occur and plus hangovers are a bitch. So I grabbed the bottle and pulled out a couple tablets that I need and walked into the kitchen and also picked up a bottle of water for her too. "Here, take this." I told her as I held the bottle and the Aleve out to her.

"Thanks.." She mumbled as she popped the medication in her mouth and drank the water. "Tell me something.. why was it when I woke up, I was in bed with you?" She asked as leaned up against the wall, her eyes were different maybe because of the hangover but they were darker than usual, a lot darker. Normally her eyes are hazel but has more of a light green tint to them. It's weird but sometimes her eyes can change colors depending on her mood, like.. um.. when she is happy they have more green in them when she is angry more brown.. if made even sense. It's funny that I can still remember a detail as small as which emotion changes her eye color but I can't help but feel like something is going on here and it isn't good. But also, the bags underneath her eyes are huge as well like she hasn't slept for days, she didn't look like this last night. Her eyes widened for a moment. "Tell me.. that nothing happened.. right?"

"Relax." I placed my hand on her shoulder and reassured her, "You just drank too much and I brought you back here and took care of you. You don't remember anything?" I just need to see if she at least might of recalled what she said to me last night. I know it was only because she was drunk but she wouldn't say something that she didn't mean right?

"No.. but.. oh god," she covered her mouth before scooting back over to the toilet. She bent over and emptied the contents of her stomach. So I just turned away and rubbed her back. "The.. last thing I remember is.. um.. we were dancing together and.. I got another drink.. after that everything went black.." She spoke again before coughing a couple times. "Uhh.. I think I am good now.."

"Yeah, you had me worried sick about you. I mean you don't look to good right now.. maybe you should lay down for a bit longer and I will make you some breakfast. You need to eat something.." I spoke her as I helped her off the cold, tile floor and got her back into the bedroom.

"Food sounds good right now.. I want.." But I already knew the answer to it, so I decided to answer for her.

"You want pancakes with some bacon and scrambled eggs right?" I told her as Daisy only looked at me like I belonged in a nuthouse. "What? There is just things that I can remember! Don't look at me like that.. do you want me to get some food or not?"

"Yeah.. I am starving.." She pouted as I only laughed, remember if you ever buy or make someone food, they will love you forever. That's what Daisy taught me anyways.

"Tell me something first.. why do you have your heels on?" I remember quite well that I took them off of her last night.

"I woke up and wanted to go for a walk so I was able to get out of your vice grip somehow without waking you up. After I put on my heels, I felt sick and ran in the bathroom, so yeah.. I didn't get very far. Furthermore, I am truly surprised that you didn't suffocate me," the brunette said with a wink causing me to turn away.

"Force of habit..." I mumbled as I walked past her over to the sofa.

"Mhmm," the brunette cooed as she jumped over the sofa and sat down beside me. "If you say so.."

"Why can't you just walk around and sit on the couch like a normal person? Wait, how can jump around in heels?" Seriously, she is too lazy to walk like an extra like five steps and sit normally instead of jumping over the couch like a child. I mean come on, woman, you are wearing a dress. Why am I ranting about this when I can always sneak a peek?

"Because that takes more effort, you should know that.. I worn heels on a regular basis since I was eighteen or did you forget that too?" She spoke with a cocky smirk on her face as she crossed her legs. "Remember I also did that while working with the police to investigate my boss, that creepy bastard..he trusted me with everything so I was never suspected of being the police rat. I evenutally killed him myself and I started teaching new girls how to actually dance at the other clubs, it's really fun.. great exercise."

"I bet it is," I smirked over to the brunette. I had almost forgotten that at one point she was a stripper up until she tried out for wrestling school and then got scouted to OVW, then made it to the main roster. "Wait, you actually killed him?" I can't imagine her having what it takes to kill someone, I know I couldn't be able too.

"... I wanted revenge." She stated merely as she turned away.

"Revenge? For what? If you don't mind me asking." I said curiously.

The brunette place her hands in her lap and twidled her thumbs. "He killed my partner... he was a really nice guy, had a wife and two little boys.." She trailed off slowly as I said nothing. "He was a really experienced officer too and I was his rookie. It was a stakeout, we had to discover the location they were making the drugs that they were selling.. They discovered that we were following us and then decided to strike. Somehow one of Baldwin's goons shot him and he died before I could even react..."

"I'm sorry.." I mumbled as she smiled toward me.

"Eh, don't be. The past is the past," the brunette shrugged her shoulders as she readjusted her dress. "Anyways..I want to hear more about you. How fun was it to make and record music?" She asked obviously changing the mood so I decided to not discuss that topic anymore .

"It was a blast, it was something I always wanted to do in life. I made four songs Alice in Wonderland, Change Your Mind, Seven Sins and Fanasty. Part of the reason I was released from WWE is because they wanted rights to my music and some of the profits.. you know that bullcrap that big companies try to do." I spoke honestly as she just smiled and nodded her head and listened to everything that I said. "I mean like fuck, that company is ridicilous sometimes and have some favorites, I was there for over five years and I never got the hold the title.."

"It's their loss, hell they are two perverted to see that you have real talent unlike some of those plastics there." The brunette ranted to try to make me feel better. "Look they were stupid to release you but maybe it's for the best... I mean we hadn't seen in each other in over three years..so as cheesy as it sounds.. fate brought us together..for some reason."

"Thanks honey."

"Honey?" She arched her eyesbrows and now I know that she is going be a smartass like she always is. I can't help it, I always call people honey, sweetie, babe. "I don't attract Winnie the Pooh and bees didn't make me..my parents did."

All I could really was laugh before I asked, "How are your parents anyways?"

"They are fabulous, my Mom had two boys now, Turk, who was born in June of last year and Duke, who was born in July of this year. They are the most precious babies ever have they cutest cheeks ever." She grinned for ear to ear. "It's weird, ya know having The Beast Incarnate as your step dad but hey he is so kickass, he is off doing UFC now."

"Aw, I didn't know that!" I squealed with excitement, "congrats on the little brothers, they are going to be mini beasts, huh."

"Haha, yeah like we need another one of those but two, oh boy. What about your folks?"

"They are alright, still have that same house, my siblings are fine too, in college now." I replied to her.

"Dude, your Dad so hated me at first when you first introduce me to them. I was 'that bitch that always beat you up'." She spoke using air quotes. "Most awkward day ever.."

"Don't remind me.. I remember what happened afterwards.. when we-"

"Hardcore Country..!" I heard my phone start to go off on the table, for my wrestling friends I use their theme songs as their ringtone, it just easier. I can't remember who this is.. hmm.. I know I just updated this too, then I heard the woman sing. "Hey, hey, can't you see. I am a rockin' Southern girl running wild and free!" Oh, right Mickie duh!

I picked up the phone, "Mickie!"

"Maria!" The country girl squealed mocking me, "I am surprised that you are up this early."

"It's past ten o' clock, of course I am up." I rolled my eyes at that statement as I noticed Daisy getting off the couch and making her way over to the fridge and opening it and bent over to look for something. I am a pervert I know, sue me; I look every chance a get. "What's up?"

"Just seeing how Daisy was doing and how you were."

"She is just hungover and digging through the food I have right now. She stopped getting sick so I think she is good." I noticed the brunette shake her head for some reason and I turned to look out the window as she grabbed whatever she wanted and shut the fridge door.

"That's good, Jamie was worried sick about her and so was Lauren," the short brunette told me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as the brunette whispered in my ear in almost seductive tone, "I saw that by the way trying to catch a peep at me."

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't checking you out." I said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at her as she once again jumped over the sofa to sit next to me with a Hershey bar in her hand. I swear, I can never hide my candy from her, thankfully I bought two.

"Okay," she snickered, she knew I was lying.

"Do I even want to know what is going on over there?" Mickie asked casually.

"Nothing is going, Ms. Huge Ego over here thinks I was checking her out when I wasn't."

"Bullshit!" Daisy mumbled in between fake coughs which caused Mickie to snicker on the line.

"Ummm... okay so do you girls want to meet us at the arena for some practice? I think Lauren and Jamie want to work on the new BP entrance with Daisy and work on some moves." The brown haired country girl informed us.

"Sure, see if they can meet us at the training center at maybe about three?" I proposed the meeting time to her which caused Daisy to look curiously over at me while still holding the candy bar against her lips.

"I will let you know, let me call them right fast and see if that works for them. I will text you if it is a go. Love you!"

"Love you too, talk to ya later Mickers." I stated as we both hung up the phone and I turned to my former lover as she continued to eat on the chocolate bar. "You shouldn't be eating that before breakfast, it's not healthly."

"Since when did you become my mother, I will eat it if I want to. Bite me bitch." She joked in a harsh manner.

I was almost tempted to ask in that was an invitation or not but I remained quiet for a moment but then I snatched the candy from her hands. "You can't eat it now! You want it come get it." I taunted as I stood up and ran over into the kitchen area.

"Hey! Give that back!" She barked as she got up from the beige piece of furtniture and took off her heels and tried to corner me in the kitchen.

"Nope, gotta catch me first!" I laughed as a daggled the food in front of me and ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

I heard some footsteps but then they were followed by a loud thump. What the hell? "Ow! Fuck!" The brunette hissed as I opened the door. "I fell..." She mumbled almost embarassed about it as she held onto her left ankle.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt when I touch it?" I asked her as I placed my hand onto her ankle and applied some pressure and she grumbled at the act. "Come on, let me help to you the bed." I told her as I stood up and held my hands out for her to grab onto which she did.

"I think I got it." The younger woman convinced me as she limped her way over to the corner of the bed and sat down so I took a seat next to her. "Told you I had it."

"You are such a stubborn bitch, ya know?"

"Eh, runs in the family.. and one more thing.." She snickered as I felt her hand wrapped around my arm and flip me toward her, the brunette's other hand gripped onto my only free arm as she pinned me beneath her on the mattress. The mere act that she had just committed and the fact that she is still on top off me turned me on and caused my cheeks to turn red instantly. Wasn't going to lie, it caught me completely off guard. I looked up at her completely dumbfounded by her actions into her dark eyes which were still brown instead of hazel. It still confused me deeply as to why her eyes are like that. Her smirk was cocky as she released her grip on my wrists and remarked in a low tone as she leaned in toward me, "this is mine," before snatching the Hershey bar out of my hand and climbing off me. Daisy then jumped around showing me that she faked getting hurt.

"You bitch, I thought I actually hurt you!" I snarled as I sat up to glare at her.

"Nope, I tricked you. I wanted my food back so I outsmarted you." She licked her lips before taking a bite out of the savory chocolate. I couldn't tell if that was a direct message to me or not. Now she is playing mind games and I can't read her for the life of me. If there is one thing that Daisy is, she is a tease and a very good one at that.

"I hate you sometimes.." I sighed as she laughed with a little, unintentional snort with caused me to chuckle as well. "Anyways, go get a shower and I guess we will go get some breakfast or lunch in a bit. We are going to meet up with the girls for you to practice some BP stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to tell me twice. Don't nag me woman. But.. uhh.. I don't have any clothes to change into. Can I borrow something of yours until I change into my ring gear? I need to get out of this dress, oh yeah I need a bra too." She asked as she grabbed one of the towels out of the supply closet and slung it over her shoulder.

"Uh yeah hold on," I said as I walked over to my luggage and unzipped it to dig through my outfits. I found an old pair of jeans, a random bra and a tanktop that I normally slept in which I think is hers anyways, now that I think about it. It was pink which she hardly ever wore and had a black skull on it. Underneath the skull in black lettering it had the words 'Another Pointless Skull Shirt', I remember now, she got it because she thought it was funny. I had nothing to wear one night when we were travelling since the airport lost my luggage so I had to borrow something of hers. It believe it was when we went to San Antino for RAW, or was it Houston, I don't know. Luckily, they surprisingly found it and alerted me the next morning and we went and got it. "Here," I laughed as I tossed the clothing at her face.

She smiled as she then examined the tanktop before observing, "Hey, I was looking for this one for like ever. Man, it shrunk a bit."

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to give it back." I answered. It means it's going to be tight in places. I smiled just at that thought.

"You fucking perv. Anyways, I am going to lock the door so that way you can't sneak a peek at me," She announced with an evil grin on her face. I can't tell if she is purposely wanting me to or what.

"In your dreams, don't flatter yourself," I sassed.

"You don't need to know what I dream about, toots. I promised not to take to long." she informed me before turning her heels and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sometimes, I can't stand that woman I swear, she wants to play this game. I am in. I guarntee you that I am going to win.

**Katarina's POV**

Surprisingly enough, I was able to sleep despite my plans being ruined by that dumbass brunette, who drank the shot intended for Maria. No matter, I will find use that stooge evenutally but I can't risk the pesky Knockouts to figure out what I am up to though. So far, they have no suspicions that Daisy's drink was even spiked, those idiots just think they drank to much which amuses me. They are so stupid. I decided to make me some waffles for breakfast since I am staring, I normally eat after a good workout but today is my lazy day or whatever. My mind kept trailing back on how I got that one visitor earlier this morning.

_About an hour earlier..._

_Knock! Knock! Hm? Who could that be at nine o' clock in the blooding morning. I hope it isn't roomservice or the maid of whatever. I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds before standing up and making my over to the door. I jerked the door open expecting to see housekeeping or a hotel worker but no, I see that one brunette, ah what's her face, Daisy, standing there. I can't seem to remember her name sometimes when it matters. Her expression was blank but I knew why she was here. Remember how I said whoever ingests the pill would be bound to me? I wasn't kidding. "Hello love, what can I do for you?" I greeted the younger woman._

_"Can I come in Katarina, it's freezing in these hallways?" She asked nicely as she hugged herself trying to keep warm._

_"Of course love, come in," I told her as she smiled as she walked past me into my hotel room. Being cautious, I peeked my head out and checked both sides of the hallways to make sure that no one seen her come in here and once I discovered the coast was clear, I shut the door. Once I locked the door, I turned to her and blurted out, "What the bloody hell are you doing here this early?"_

_"What are you talking about? I just felt like I needed to come here," she protested as she took a seat on the arm of that ugly, beige chair. "It's very hard to explain."_

_"I know, I know." I sighed as I paced back and forth in the room trying to think of something to cover this up. She is going to be attached to my hip soon and I won't be able to explain it. Plus, I need to see if she is exactly going to be useful or not before the process is completed. "Listen, you can't just come here whenever you want."_

_"Huh?" The new Knockout cocked her head in confusion._

_I sighed and crouched over in front of her and gripped a hold of her chin, "Look up at me for a second, love." She obeyed and made direct eye contact with me. Her eyes have already started to change, they are a dark brown now instead of her brighter hazel color. Anyone that knows Daisy enough will realize that change and start to be concerned. That's why I need to figure out her use and soon. "Understand when I say this, you need to stay away from me. I will come to you."_

_"Okay.." She slowly nodded her nodded as I released my grip on her face._

_"For now, just stay with Maria and await some kind of order for me. Can you do that for me, love?" I asked the Americian woman and I added in, "Ignore any urge you have to come find me. Like I said before, just wait for me to find you. I assure you, you won't have to stay away long, just long enough for me to figure this out."_

_"Okay, I can do that if you really need me too. Act natural, got it." She nodded her head again making sure I knew she understood my order. "Anything else?"_

_I stood up and gripped a hold of her hand leading her to the door. "No. Sneak back to Maria's room and stay with her." I demanded at the former Women's Champ. Such a shame that soon she will a emotionless zombie, not really. _

_"Alright Katarina, I understand."_

_"Alright love, hurry back there and don't get caught." The brunette nodded and made her way down the hallway. I know that Maria's room is three floors below me and I know that Lauren and Jamie have a room on this floor so that is my only concern. I listened for a moment to make sure I didn't hear any chatting and shut the door._

_End Flashback_

That was about an hour ago so I am hoping she was able to sneak back in there. Ugh, I wouldn't have minded as much if it was Maria and the former diva hadn't joined the BP, it just makes things more complicated. I noticed my phone was vibrating which I must have turned it down last night, normally I have the ringer all the way up. I picked it up and looked at the Caller ID which read Mickie. Hm? I wonder why Ms. Hardcore Country is calling me this earlier. Might as well answer. I hit the green button and was the one to say the conversation starter, "Good morning love, what can I do for you?"

"Hello to you too, love." She greeted trying her hardest to mimic my British-German accent but it was cute nontheless. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Surprisingly better than I thought, I am still sleepy though," I yawned out untentionally.

"I can tell."

"Have you heard from Maria about how Daisy is?" I questioned the country girl.

"She is just really hung over right now but stopped puking her guts out. I think after some mediciation she will be fine."

"That's great, I was kind of concerned. I suppose she drank to much, next time we got out we need to be more careful." I pointed out to her.

"We do. We do. So all of us girls are going to the training center to practice some moves and entrances, you know the drill. I called the other girls and they said three o' clock was good, so you wanna join us?" That is actually the perfect opportunity to see if Daisy will be of any use to me or not. If she doesn't then I don't continue to give her the medicine and she will gradually become normal again. And after awhile, I would be able to attempt to get Maria, like I originally planned. I haven't seen her wrestling abilities in a couple years, I am quite curious to see if she has the dominance and power that she use to have. If she does, then I scored the better deal in the matter. Power is better than beauty, at times. Not saying that she isn't beautiful, because I would be lying through my teeth. She is quite the attractive woman, has brains and brawns, her personality is charming but how do I put this? I like to be the dominant one in relationships, if you know what I mean. Katarina Water doesn't obey anyone, unless you know it's work then I don't have a say so. "Kat? You there?" I heard Ms. James ask me. Shit, I must of spaced out again.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to the training center to have some practice matches with me and the girls." She repeated herself.

"I would love too. Just to prove that I am better than you." I purred.

"We will just see about that, my dear." She purred back to me in a seductive tone.

"Three o' clock right?"

"Yupp and prepared to have your ass kicked because you can't beat me." She sounded like she was issuing a challenge.

"We will see about that, love. See you at three. Bye." I heard her say bye and I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. Isn't this just convinent? Let's see what happens.

**Author's Note: So now, I finally got my laptop back so I am so happy! ;) Anyways. We have been having so cute like Maisy moments here this chapter. From Maria cuddling with her, to Ria taking care of her when she was vomiting and them playing with the candy. Also we learn Daisy's family background and what was originally going to happen in Not the Visit I Had in Mind but I decided to go with this idea instead.. Daisy always has and will be a tease XD it's what she loves to do. They agreed to meet with all the girls at the training center to practice some new entrance and moves. We switch to Katarina and we learned that Daisy had those heels on for a reason because she went to visit Kat. Which means, Daisy lied to her ex and also has ..orders from Katarina. Hm, weird she wants to see what kind of uses Daiz will have. I wonder how the practice is going to go? Will Maria find out that the drink was intended for her and spiked? Will the others notice the weird traits that Daisy has? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predicts and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	6. Potential

**Author's Note: So now, I finally got my laptop back so I am so happy! ;) Anyways. We have been having so cute like Maisy moments here this chapter. From Maria cuddling with her, to Ria taking care of her when she was vomiting and them playing with the candy. Also we learn Daisy's family background and what was originally going to happen in Not the Visit I Had in Mind but I decided to go with this idea instead.. Daisy always has and will be a tease XD it's what she loves to do. They agreed to meet with all the girls at the training center to practice some new entrance and moves. We switch to Katarina and we learned that Daisy had those heels on for a reason because she went to visit Kat. Which means, Daisy lied to her ex and also has ..orders from Katarina. Hm, weird she wants to see what kind of uses Daiz will have. I wonder how the practice is going to go? Will Maria find out that the drink was intended for her and spiked? Will the others notice the weird traits that Daisy has? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**Katarina's POV**

I smiled lightly as I made my way into the arena and noticed that Jamie and Lauren were over by one of the practice rings not in their ring attire yet. All I gotta do is keep a friendly attitude and a fake smile on and no one will suspect a thing. Looking around, I noticed Daisy over by the treadmills talking to Ms. Hardcore Country and Tara about whatever they can think of. The brunette happened to look over in my general direction and waved acknowledging my presence before continuing to converse with the pair. I guess that's my cue to what over to them and be a 'chatty Cathy'. Sitting my jacket over on one of the benches, I walked over to the trio and greeted. "Hello my lovies, how are you gals doing?"

They all turned their heads to look at me. Lisa was the first to answer. "Hey Kit Kat." I merely groaned at that nickname she gave me; she only calls me that now to annoy me and trust me it works.

"Don't call me that Tara. It's not funny anymore." I groaned as the three chuckled.

"Aw, why not. I think it's cute!" Mickie objected.

"I am not one for cutesy nicknames though." I clarified as I heard sounds of footsteps from behind me. I turned around and noticed the Beautiful People well two-thirds of that group walking up to us. "Hello girls." I smiled genuinely at the two blondes.

"Hey Katarina." Jamie smiled back at me.

"Daisy, you ready to practice some moves. Let me see what you got.. Who do you want to get in the ring with?" Lauren asked the younger brunette.

Hm, I see that they are cutting to the chase already and I will soon get to discover what she is made of and see what she is truly capable off. The brunette in pink looked over at me momentarily before slowly walking over toward the ring and up the steel steps. She climbed in between the ropes and sat down up onto the top turnbuckle. I noticed Maria looking over at here as she made her way out of the dressing room and stood over beside Mickie and Tara. "Who is my opponent?" the brunette asked as she looked at all the other women in the training room.

"I will gladly kick your ass, Daisy," I heard Lisa state as she jumped up onto the apron and climbed into between the ropes. "You think you can handle me?"

"Duh!" She mocked playfully. Good, keeping her sarcastic attitude I see.

"A little cocky, are we?" The woman with the red streaks in her hair snickered. I really dig her cockiness, it is one trait that she has always had, that I find really attractive. I noticed that when I was training for OVW when she was there. Unlike most idiots, she can back up what she says.

"Okay guys, I will be the official of this match, you know the drill no hair pulling, low blows... blah blah blah.. etc etc." Jamie said nonchalantly as she stood in between the two. "Ding ding!" She pretended like there was a bell ringing, signaling that the match would be started. The two former champs circled around the ring for a moment before running toward each other and locking their arms together. Lisa overpowered her and pushed her back into the corner. "Get her out of the corner! 1..2.." Velvet started to count as the former Knockout's Champion backed up slowly. Tara then ran toward the corner only to be pushed back by her opponent and Daisy countered her with spinning bicycle kick knocking her to the ground.

"Ow!" I heard the older woman exclaimed as she stood back up off the ground and locked arms again with Daisy and then hitting her hard with a kick to the gut. The third BP member hit her hard with an elbow to the face and stayed on her with a hard slap. Tara growled before slapping her back and the woman in pink counter with an arm drag. The woman in black fell hard into the canvas before standing back up only to get knocked back down by a missile dropkick. It seems that Daisy is really keeping Lisa on her toes. Tara finally was able to counter her with a Lou Thesz press and punched her in the head a couple times before stepping off her and gripping a handful of hair lifting her off the ground.

"Tara.. watch the hair! 1..2...3.. Let go!"

"Alright! Chill!" She growled at Velvet as she slammed Daisy onto the canvas. The brunette started to stand back up when the raven haired woman started to stomp on her. The brunette however did an unexpected counter by quickly performing a leg sweep causing Tara to lose her balance and fall down. The newest Knockout also performed a standing front flip into a leg drop.

"Is that all you got?" She taunted the Black Widow as she allowed gripped her wrist and attempted to irish whip her into the ropes but Lisa reversed it. As Daisy was being propelled against ropes, she used it to gain speed and deliver a flying forearm. Hmm, interesting choice I was expecting the spear by now.

"She is doing great, isn't she?" I heard Maria asked me.

"Nothing too impressive, I could handle her," I stated honestly as she back into the corner and crouched down. Oh, here comes the spear.. no what is she doing now.

"Well, I am sure she might impressive you eventually. You are talking about a woman that did two moonsaults off of a twenty foot high cage." I will admit, I thought her last match in WWE was really impressive, I thought it stole the show. If she still wrestles like that, I would be set for a perfect partner.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." I laughed lightly as I turned back to them.

The brunette jumped and sat up on the top rope waiting patiently for Lisa to charge at her. One thing, I noticed is that instead of using slower, powerful moves, she is using fast strikes that mainly involve her legs which is unique, something I have never seen her do. The younger woman stood up quickly and performed another flip which is a Go-Round and landed on Tara and grabbed Lisa's leg while sitting on her stomach and went for the cover. "1...2.." Her opponent kicked out and Daisy looked up at Talia, who held two fingers up. "It was two."

"Alright two.." She mumbled as she backed up a couple steps. Now, she is probably going to go for her signature spear right? The brunette waited patiently for her opponent to stand up before spinning around and performing a heel kick but Lisa dodged and somehow managed to get her into a Fireman's carry spun into a sidewalk slam, one of her signatures I believe called the Spider's Web. Lisa went immediately for the cover.

"1...2..!" The smaller woman got her shoulder up.

"Shit. Ref, that was three!" I love how they try to keep themselves in characters during this. It's actually hilarious to watch because Tara is scary but I can't take her seriously ever. She is the type of heel that does foolish and embarrassing things to entertain the fans. All Jamie did was hold up two fingers and mouthed the words two to the Vicious Vixen. "Ah! Get up!" She snapped gripping a hold of the brown tresses and pulled up to position her for the Widow's Peak. This move hurts, I know from experience. The BP member manage to squirm out of the hold and kick Tara in the midsection and perform this weird Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker. I have never seen her use this move before either! Where did all the moves come from? She went for the cover.

"1..2" Victoria kicked out and Daisy wasted no time and pounced on the older woman and started landing blows to her head. "Get off her, Daisy! 1...2...3... Get off!" The former Women's Champion obeyed and stood up and stepped back a couple of feet to allow the more experienced Knockout to rise to her feet. She instantly charged at her and ducked underneath Tara's clothesline and bounced off the ropes and speared her directly into the mat and went straight for the cover. "1...2...3!" I am totally convinced, I am impressive by her abilities despite my earlier debuts. I know now that I made the 'right' choice even though it was by mistake. Now, I just need to continue with the transformation and I can move over with my plan to get to the top.

With the match over, Daisy stood up and looked down at Lisa, who was still on the laying on the canvas holding onto her side. "You okay?" Asked the brunette as she crouched down to the other woman. "Here, let me help you up." She extended her hand out which Lisa grabbed onto and she pulled her friend off the ground.

"Aw, shit! I forgot how bad your spear hurts. Where did you learn those moves?" She asked the brunette as they both got out of the ring and headed over our way.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away. I just decided new me, new moveset so I wouldn't be stale, ya know?"

"Not bad, not bad at all." I heard Lauren chime in as her and Jamie walked over to us.

"That was amazing! Do that in TNA and you two will steal the show," Jamie said excited as she clapped her hands together.

"Imagine me in the fray as well," Mickie playfully winked over at us. "since I am feuding with both of them soon."

"Ah, that's right. That starts next week, right?" Maria included her into the conversations.

"That's right. It's either, they are going to align Daisy with me to feud with Madison and Tara or they are just going to have all three of us go at it and brawl against each other." Ms. Hardcore Country informed all of us and for reason her statement sparked an idea in my head and I absolutely love it. That would be a perfect test for her to prove herself to me. The short brunette stretched for a second and then added in,"I feel like getting some practice in as well, Maria want to be my partner?"

"You know I would love too." The redhead quickly responded to the country woman. "Let's go, I think I can take you." We all watched as the two former divas walked over to another one of the practice rings. Eh good, they can stay away from me for now; I need to get Daisy alone so I can discuss the first part of my plan with her so hopefully that can be soon.

"I need I want some food and some rest after that warm up match," Lisa added in as she sat down on the bench. "rest first though.."

"Daisy, are you ready to practice our entrance together?" I heard Jamie asked the young brunette and she nodded her head. "Lauren and I are going to get dressed and meet you over by the stage."

"Alright," The newest Knockout stated simply as I watched the two women walked back toward the dressing rooms, so I took this as my chance to talk to her.

"Hey, great match out there," I told her as we walked over toward the stage. I said it purposely loud enough for Lisa to hear to prevent suspicion. She smiled as we both walked over behind the curtain waiting for the other members of the Beautiful People then I started to talk in a hushed tone. "I need you to do something for me okay."

"Yeah?" She cocked her head.

"Come here," I instructed her as she obeyed and I whispered my idea into her ear. "You do that next week and we can definitely work together just fine then soon we wouldn't have to hide what we have, alright?"

"How do I do that though? Or do you want me to figure it out for myself?" She asked as she looked around for her partners.

"You are a smart woman, I am sure you can figure it out for yourself. Be completely evil with it, okay. Don't get caught and don't disappoint me, sweetie," I cooed as she nodded her head and I grabbed something out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Take this for me." I handed her the small capsule as she looked at it with a puzzled face before placing it into her mouth and swallowed it. Wow, she is obeying me without question already, well this could be the start of a beautiful partnership. "I will start rooming with Maria while you room with your team mates, that way you can see me much easier but remember to act natural." She only nodded, I could hear footsteps so I can only assume that is the BP so engaging in small talk we save our plan.

**Lauren's POV**

So this upcoming week is a good week for us since we have a new member of the Beautiful People debuting, even though it is only a backstage segment. I originally thought that Lacey was suppose to be Madison's replacement but she is still a rookie wrestler so I guess they wanted to give us someone with more skills as well so that is where Daisy comes in. I was observing her movements closely and according to my bestie, Vel, she was using a completely different moveset aside from the spear. I think I am starting to remember her now back when I was training at OVW but I never talked to her because I get relocated to Deep South Wrestling where I believe that I made my in-ring debut against Michelle McCool and won. I heard that she is doing really well since she moved up to the main roster, which is fabulous. Daisy was one of the quieter divas on the roster only talking to Beth Phoenix every so often. Interesting to say, Mi Pi Sexy could possibly be reborn.. nah, the Beautiful People is a way better name. Jamie and I made our way over to the curtain to see Daisy and Katarina engaging in a conversation about the match that the brunette had earlier. Katarina is being social which is weird but hey, she just wants to make friends. "Hello ladies," I greeted as we walked up to women.

"Hello love," Winter greeted me probably in the nicest tone I have ever heard her in.

"Hi," Daisy smiled. Not being much of a talker now, I don't understand her sometimes.

"You ready to practice our entrance, babe?" Velvet asked our newest member of our group.

"You know it," she answered back eagerly.

"Good, okay." I said. "How are we going to do this?"

"You have no idea how to do this..." Jamie looked at me and smacked her forehead, well she isn't like Lacey.

"I mean it could be a similar entrance of ours where she could crawl underneath one of us." I suggested. "I do see her as the type to shake her ass."

"Eh, I don't mind it that much. I was a stripper on and off since I was eighteen." The former diva stated bluntly as we all gave her a very surprised glance. That was something that I never expected her to ever say or even admit.

"What? You're kidding right?" Katarina broke her silence and the brunette shook her head no. "Nice.."

"What? It gives you a really good workout and flexibility. To be a wrestler you have to be flexible and plus the money was good." She defended herself.

"I have no problem with that at all." Talia smirked, oh god she is having some pervy thought right now. I just know her so well. Jamie swings for both teams, if you catch my drift. Well, I do too but anyone with a brain could probably figure that out considering how we act together on-screen.

"Alright, focus you pervert," I playfully smacked her on the arm and her face instantly turned into a frown followed by a slight blush on her cheeks. She is being adorable again like always. "Okay, so she is going to crawl under one of us, she will hold out her hands and we will help her up and then we make our way to the ring. Daisy can stand on apron and flip over the ropes as we let the pigeons loose. Sound good?"

"I think that could work." My partner added in.

"Alright, so this is how we are going to practice it, I have the song on my phone since none of the sound equipment is here. Jamie and I are going to go first and show you what we do for our entrance. You might occasionally have to do this entrance to so just a heads up." The brunette responded by nodding her head as I grabbed my phone out of my purse and setting it on one of the boxes, making sure to put the speaker on. "Okay we can start now." I stated as I pushed the button for the song to played which is called Angel on My Shoulder. We both did out little pose at the beginning and Velvet crawled underneath me and rose to her knees and held her hands up for me to grab onto. I grabbed onto them and pulled her up to do our poses again and walk down the ramp and jumped onto the apron. This is the part that all the perverted individuals in the world love as we both shake our ass a few times before one of us bends over the second ropes and the camera zooms in for that booty shake. That being if there was a camera here right now. We normally don't have a certain order that we go, no wait.. it is normally me first then Velvet.. or vice versa.. I guess it depends really. Basically after one of bends over and wiggles our butt for the camera, the other does the same. "That's what we do." I turned to the brunette and Katarina, who just blinked a few times. "Want to try all together now?"

"I think I can manage.." Said the brunette as straighten out her ring attire.

"Let the pigeons loose!" Jamie exclaimed, she is getting all too excited about this. I get that Lita was her all time favorite diva and Daisy was mentored by her. But sheesh, she needs to calm herself down. I am not even going to tell her to calm down, it would just be a waste of breath. When she gets excited, she is just like a kid that is on a sugar rush; better just to let her crash on her own.

I hit replay button on my phone as the song played again and we walked out of the curtain and posed on the ramp and just as planned the brunette crawled underneath me and rose to her knees and held her hands up and I grabbed a hold of them. We made our way down to the ring as she jumped up on the apron and turned herself around to face the curtain as we also got onto the apron. Daisy flipped backwards over the top rope into the ring as we did our little thing on the rope. I can say that it only took once but I really like this idea. "What do you say Talia, does that work?"

"I think it does," we heard a very familiar voice speak to us as we all heard the sound of footsteps on the steel ramp grew louder. We all turned around to see one of my best friends and former Beautiful People team member, Ashley Simmons or you guys know her as her ring name, Madison Rayne. Ashley was the shortest and youngest member of the BP being about twenty-three when she joined. Right now, Madi has so weird alliance with Tara where she basically makes her do her bidding for her. Ashley was a very slender woman but was curvy in all the right places, and had long, straight, reddish-brown hair. Which I am still getting use to since she had only recently dyed it, she use to be a blonde like us. She is wearing some casual clothes which surprised me, which was some blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. "I thought I was going crazy when I heard we had another 'diva' jump ship to be a Knockout; that's five in the past year." Really, let's see you have Brooke, Tara, Katarina, Mickie and Daisy.. holy shit, Ashes is right; Maria might make six if she does well in her tryout match.

"I just realized that, WWE isn't all it's cracked up to be." I added in and we all shared a laugh.

"Of course not, they get their divas through a fucking contest." Jamie snarled in disgust.

"So I just introduced myself to Katarina and I wanted to do the same to you," She spoke directly to the brunette, "My name is Ashley Simmons and my ringname is Madison Rayne. Don't let my on-screen persona fool you; I am not really a whiny bitch that thinks she is better than everyone else." The smaller woman extended her hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. My name is Daisy Sanders; my ringname is the same." Daisy greeted the other Knockout and extended her hand and shook Madison's hand.

"So what made you come to TNA?"

"Let's see, Dixie Carter actually has been trying to sign me since they created the Knockout's Division in 2007 but I just wanted to relax at home and do other things. Like I told them, I have been a pole dancer on and off since I was eighteen and I have worked with law enforcement for some too. About two months ago, I decided I wanted to come back. I remembered that I still had her number just in case I changed my mind so I called her and got a tryout match against Daffney and we had really good chemistry together. That's how I got signed," Daisy explained. Wow, that is the most she has talked all day today.

"Shannon is a sweetheart, I wish they would let her wrestle more." Ashley stated and we can all agree on that. "Did you ever think about returning to the WWE beforehand?"

"Actually Stephanie McMahon herself called me up last year to see if I wanted to take part in the Wrestlemania 25 Miss Wrestlemania Diva Battle Royal and I refused.. I am glad that I didn't because they had a man in a dress win it.. I realized then that the division was a joke."

"Like I said they pick their divas through contests.." Jamie said once again in disgust.

"Hey now, Christy and Maria both participated in the diva search and they can actually wrestle," I spoke defending two of my friends. "Or are you pissed because you tried to enter back in 2007 and they turned you down."

"Shut up. They look for looks not talent."

"Relax babe, you got both for sure." I soothed her by rubbing her back and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"They were stupid but I am glad they didn't because we would have never met you." Ashley told her and Talia smiled. "See, it was a good thing and you know it. So you debut next week right, Daisy?" Ashley asked the brunette, who snapped back into reality, she looked so lost for a moment.. it was strange.

"In a backstage segment with the BP then later on that night I have a segment with you, Lisa and Mickie." She answered back.

"Good, I see I already get to work with you then looking forward to it. I am hungry so you ladies wanna grab a bite to eat."

"I can eat a cow right now," Daisy laughed. Sometimes, I wonder what goes through her head. As she turned around, I noticed that she started spacing out again. Is she really that tired? I almost want to ask her if she is okay but she is acting normal for the most part.

"I am hungry too, what about you babe?" Jamie asked me.

"I guess I could eat too." I answered honestly.

"Katarina!" Ashley called out to the foreign woman, who was texting but then she looked up. "Want to get a bite to eat with us."

"I would love too," She grinned as she stood up and walked over to us. Kat is being social too which normally she isn't but then again, I haven't known her for that long.

"Great. Let's go then, I want to get to know the two women who are debuting next week.. and if I have to worry any about competition." Ashley giggled playfully as we all chuckled and headed toward the entrance of the training center. Next week is going to be amazing, I can already feel it. The Knockouts division just got a lot more interesting and the rating and fanbase is about to skyrocket. I can almost guarantee it.

**Author's Note: Alright, recap time. We start out in Katarina's perspective and Angelina wants see the younger brunette wants to see her abilities so Lisa volunteers to be her opponent, sound a blast from the past sort of thing. Kat observes closely as she realizes that Daisy's moveset in completely different from her time in WWE, more fast-paced moves that involves her legs. She easily dominated Lisa with ease.. sort of. Afterwards, Katarina was able to get her new minion alone, and discuss a plan with her and getting her to willingly take some medicine. We switched to Lauren's POV and she discusses how the entrance is going to be done after some thinking. They practice the entrance and got some praise from a former team member Madison Rayne. She got to know the newest knockout a little bit before they group decided to go eat. Next week is the debut of Daisy and Katarina.. how will that go? What is Katarina's plan? Will Daisy go through with whatever it is? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predicts and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


	7. Debuting with a Bang

**Author's Note: Alright, recap time. We start out in Katarina's perspective and Angelina wants see the younger brunette wants to see her abilities so Lisa volunteers to be her opponent, sound a blast from the past sort of thing. Kat observes closely as she realizes that Daisy's moveset in completely different from her time in WWE, more fast-paced moves that involves her legs. She easily dominated Lisa with ease.. sort of. Afterwards, Katarina was able to get her new minion alone, and discuss a plan with her and getting her to willingly take some medicine. We switched to Lauren's POV and she discusses how the entrance is going to be done after some thinking. They practice the entrance and got some praise from a former team member Madison Rayne. She got to know the newest knockout a little bit before they group decided to go eat. Next week is the debut of Daisy and Katarina.. how will that go? What is Katarina's plan? Will Daisy go through with whatever it is? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Pairings: Winter/OC/Maria love triangle**

**Rating: T for now, may become M for later chapters. Just some fluff here XD**

**I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe) Mentions of former/current WWE employees but none are exactly in this story. Except for one.. much later.**

**October 21, 2010**

**Maria's POV**

"Welcome everyone to Impact Wrestling in Orlando, Florida." I heard one of the commentators announce as the camera panned out to show the ring and some of the people. They showed a quick recap of what happened last week focused mainly on Immortal's takeover or whatever it's called. However someone's music hit and since I have no knowledge of who any of these people are I decided to keep my attention onto the stage. The man came out and I looked at him and then I suddenly realized, hey that's Mr. Kennedy! He must called Mr. Anderson here and he made his way down to the ring. "Mr. Anderson has a separated shoulder and a hyper extended elbow due to the Hardy attack." Said Tenay. Hardy? Like THE Hardys? Like my idols when I came into the wrestling business.

Anderson or whatever he was called here said in a 'pleading' tone, "Jeff Hardy, take your little testicles out of Hulk Hogan & Eric Bishchoff's purse, sack them babies up, put your little mascara on, your little panties on your arm, and get you're ass to the ring right freaking now!" I can't tell if he is face or heel or not but I have to admit that he always plays such a convincing character.

"Rob Van Dam! The whole Fuckin' show!" Dude Rob is even here too, I had no fucking idea. RVD got handed a microphone, "Dude, what's the matter? Are you mad because you got screwed out of a chance at the title that I never lost. Jeff has been toying with you dude, you can get in line to go after your 'best friend'."

"Rob! Anderson!" I heard an oh so familiar voice and face appear on the titantron it was Jeff Hardy, "Forgiveness is in everyone but very few are willing to give it. Everyone does everyone wrong and everyone is messed up but it's only human nature. I had done both of you gentleman wrong, so would you forgive me?" He makes a mocking smile and laugh and then some other kind of music echoed throughout the arena then another familiar face popped up onto the screen, Eric Bischoff and he walks onto the stage.

"I am glad that the two of you graced us all with your presence in the ring together because I came out here with a special invitation for the both of you gentleman. On Reaction tonight, Hulk Hogan and myself were give you some details how we orchestrated the takeover of TNA." Mr. Bischoff walked back in forth for a moment before speaking into the mic. "Anderson, I have had a lot of time to think since last week and I can't help but feel a little responsible for Anderson's predicament. I really want you to forgive me. To show you how sorry I am, since I didn't give you a chance at the TNA title." The older man placed his finger on his chin like he was thinking. "I am going to give you a match with Kazarian, in an X-Division match and to show how fair I truly am..." I have to admit I kind of zoned out for a second when Mickie came into the room and sat next to me. She didn't say much because she has to pay close attention to when her cue is to leave. Eric turned over to Rob and spoke. "Rob, you had it rough recently with Jeff serving you to Abyss like a 'ham sandwich', it was pretty funny, wasn't it?" RVD and Mr. Anderson exchange glances at each other and then go back to glaring at the other man in the ring; Eric looks at his phone and then back to them. "My e-mail and phone have been blowing up because everyone wants to be a part of Immortal, and Anderson, I can see how Jeff turning on could make you a little bit paranoid. I don't want that to weigh on any of them especially tonight since RVD has to team with a guy that Rob 'thinks' is a great friend in Sabu to face Beer Money. Surely Sabu wouldn't turn on him." With that ends his promo and it goes to commercial break leaving both wrestler skeptical and confused.

"Not bad huh?" Mickie finally spoke to me and I turned and smiled.

"I like it, Sabu and Rob are here too and even Jeff. That's amazing!" I exclaimed. Everyone has that fangirl crush and mine was definitely on the younger Hardy. I even had the honor to be able to team with him in a mix tag match. Have to say, that match was a personal favorite and a career highlight for me.

"We have a really good roster." The Virginia native sighed.

"When is your match, I can't wait to see you in the ring again. It feels like forever." I stated truthfully as I crossed my legs over and placed my hands in my lap.

"I am the fourth match on the card surprisingly enough." Ms. Hardcore Country smiled brightly, it's clear to see that she truly is excited for her in ring debut. "And of course that I am going to win."

Now the first match is underway and it was someone called The Amazing Red versus another spray Jersey Shore wannabe named Robbie E with a chick named Cookie. That Red crowd really gets the crowd behind him but that spray tanned guy attacks him from behind as soon as the bell rings. Robbie E puts the boots to Red and hits him with a short-arm clothesline. Amazing Red comes back with some quick lefts to the ribs and then a spinning back kick. Red bounces off the ropes only to get elbowed in the face by Robbie. That dude with two much hair gel in his hair charges that other guy in the corner but Red counters with a boot. Amazing then charges at Robbie but the Jersey Shore wannabe catches him with a shoulder thrust and slams into the corner. Robbie irish whips Red into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but The Amazing Red ducks and gets a headscissors, which was decently executed. Red follows up with a running double dropkick on Robbie in the corner, and then goes for a roundkick but Robbie evades. Red spins around quickly into an Enziguri. Red goes for the cover, "1...2..!" Robbie somehow kicks out. Red climbs up top and dives off to attempt I assume to do his finisher but Robbie blocks it. Robbie then does some stupid fistbump shit and hits his finisher and goes for the cover. "1...2...3!" Ding ding ding!

Need that Jersey Shore bitch is coming into the ring and both of them have a microphone. I can already tell that I don't like them. "Jay Lethal, look what I just did to your homeboy Red. You better watch out because I am going to do the same to you and then 'bling out' the X-Division." He motioned to himself and Cookie, "We are tan, hot and bro, you're not."

"BOOORRRING!" The audience was chanting with made me laugh mentally.

"Jersey's in the house, bitches!" Said that other bimbo.

The camera shows something happened sometime this week with some guys getting a table dance in New York, umm okay then. He turned to camera and talks about some group named Immortal. "It's funny how when The Wolves, Sting and Nash left the building, that I had to face Fortune in a handicap match. It's Gang Warfare and I know about it. I intend to continue to fight this fight even I have to go in alone. I am starting at the top, not the bottom. I am calling you out AJ Styles and I challenge you to a match this week on Impact!" He then turns away from the camera to continue to watch his table dance.

"That wasn't weird at all," I laughed as it showed Mick Foley signing books or something.

"That's Impact for you, better than WWE." Mickie responded back as it showed some other guys I have no idea who it was.

The group called Fortune discussing the matches for tonight, "Man we don't need to worry about STD (RVD) because Fortune is the greats." Said the CowBoy James Storm, I believed that is what they called him.

The man they called Kazarian spoke next, "If a one legged man can't win an ass kicking contest then how can a one armed man win an Ultimate X."

Now another guys named AJ is speaking, "You know what Pope, I accept your challenge and it will be a street fight. Tell ya what, I will even put up the title."

Now out of nowhere I see Ric Flair and Bischoff appear on the screen. Flair does his signature "Whoo!" after downing a beer.

"When did we start that?" AJ asked.

Eric told them, "If Fortune interfere in anyway during that match tonight then I will strip AJ of the title and award it to Pope."

"What the hell is the deal man, we just bonded." Ric says to Bischoff as they both walk away.

Now for like the thirty second scene change this show, I guess they are really wanting to address all the feuds which is always good. Now for the Knockouts more precisely the BP which for the first time Daisy will be appearing on Impact, let's see if Taz points her out. It starts out with the women all in their casual clothes, Velvet putting on foundation, Angelina putting on nail polish and Lacey and Daisy just chatting it up in the back. Funny because Daisy is the only brunette out of all of them so she stands out the most.

"Dude, Look at this color," Lauren tells them as they all look at her hands.

"Oh! Did you just get this!" Talia responds back.

"I like the glitter," Daisy finally says something which causing the other girls to look down at the nail polish. Again, I can't take her feminine character seriously at all, she hates nail polish yet she is wearing it and it's pink for crying out loud.

"Oooh Glitter!"

"I love glitter!" Now they are all talking about Glitter, good god, why does this remind me of Lay-Cool?

You can hear footsteps behind them and it turns out it was Brooke and she was the first to speak, "Girls-"

"No. No." Velvet quickly cuts her off and you can see a mixture of groans from the other girls.

"Who is this?" Daisy asks Lacey in the background.

"Nooooo!" Angelina groans loudly as Brooke is trying to speak again.

"I really need your help," Brooke began and all the girls just saying different variations of the word 'no' and continued to put on their makeup clearly ignoring her. "I really need your help."

"Think we forgot your mouth!" Velvet interrupts her once again and makes the blabbing motion with her hands.

"I know! I know! I just really want to do a good job at my job and I know I took it a little too far. But I need your help, I need you to help me learn how to wrestle." Brooke is pleading with them and it's kind of sad but apparently she messed up and pissed them all off.

"No!" The leader of the BP exclaims again.

"What?" Velvet raises her voice as Lacey and Daisy just shook their heads.

Brooke looks over to Daisy and pointed, "Who is this?" However they are still stuck on the fact that she wants to seek the Beautiful People's help. "I need to learn from the best!" Brooke continued as they are looked at her like she had two heads. Aw, the brunette is even complimenting them and they still hate her guts, it's kind of funny to say the least but not for Brooke's character.

"Are you serious?" Says one of the other girls, I couldn't tell who at that moment, I think it was Angelina. "You need our help to wrestle! Really Captain gonna fire you?"

"I hope so," Daisy said sarcastically as Velvet is thinking to herself as it seems as she is holding her makeup brush in her hand. It seems her and Lacey don't seem to be the talkative ones of the Beautiful People since Velvet and Angelina are the main ones.

"Please.." She begged once again. "I will do anything!"

"Wait.. Wait.. Wait..Hold on, wait a second!" Velvet exclaimed causing the other three BP members to stop their chattering and she hit the brush against her hand before finishing what she was going to say. "Anything?"

"Anything, please just help me." Brooke looked down and mumbled.

"Very, very interesting." Velvet stood up as she was saying the next part, "you can start by kissing my ass, bitch!" She got in Brooke's face. "Get out! Get out!" Brooke's expression showed that she was sad and disappointed as Velvet pointed toward the door so she just walked away.

"Bye! Go learn how to wrestle elsewhere.." Angel mumbled as she continued to apply her makeup.

"Bye bitch!" I heard Daisy also yell to her as she walked out the door. "Who do she think she is anyways?"

"Really! Really!"

"I can't believe after trying to get us fired, that's really unbelievable." The bleach blonde ranted as she looked over to Talia, who was fuming about the fact that Brooke wants help after trying to destroy their careers.

"I mean I think she deserves a second chance." Lacey finally said moving her hands through her blonde hair as the three other women just stared at her like she was stupid.

"Second chance..." The shortest blonde said confused almost in shock.

"Lacey, are you serious right now," The bleach blonde didn't even turn back to look at her, just stared at her in the mirror.

"You are running out of second chances, so you know what," Jamie stood up and so did Lacey, "Come on, let's go to the gym and practice some of those moves, we were talking about. Come on Dee." She cooed as Daisy also stood up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the brunette responded following behind the two.

"Bye baby."

"Bye," Lauren responded back to her bestie as the three walked out the door.

You could hear all four women mumbled something about second chances and how it was stupid Brooke would even dare to step foot in their locker. I could hear Daisy still wondering how that woman was and Velvet saying that she wasn't important and they were going to teach Lacey some moves. So I take it that Lacey Von Erich is a rookie Knockout or whatever but was just thrown in the Beautiful People as well. The camera focused solely on Angelina in their locker room as she is screwing the handle on the mascara back in it's container. When it zooms out a little bit, you can see Katarina standing behind her all eery like because you have no idea how she got in the room. The bleach blonde goes to put more makeup on and flinches at the sight of the women behind her. Once again she puts up her makeup and keeps her eyes on the mysterious woman behind her, "Hello."

Katarina smiles widely as the camera zooms in on her a bit, "I am sorry Angelina, I didn't mean to startle you." The camera pans over to Angelina, who is obviously creeped out by her. The leader of the BP looks around a few times before she heard her speak again, "My name is Winter, I am a great admirer of yours. I have waited a long time to meet you." I just kept chuckling at Lauren's expressions as looked at Winter behind her.

"Okay..." Lauren finally responded back still freaked out as she turned back to face Winter. "Hi." She greeted and extended her hand out for Katarina to shake which she did. "Nice to meet you too." You could hear footsteps and Talia and Daisy blabbing on about what moves they were practice today. "Wait.. what did you say you name was Winter..?" She asked as the camera zooms in only solely Angelina as it was obvious that the other BP members were in the room and then it flipped to Velvet grabbing a hold of her purse, "Hey Talia, do you want meet this.."

"Who you talking to dude?" Velvet asked as the brunette walked over and grabbed her bag as well.

Angelina turns around to see that Winter has vanished and then turned back to Jamie and told her, "There was just this girl.. you didn't see there was this girl here."

Jamie leans down and gets on eye level with Angel before saying in sorta of a baby voice, "I think you need sleepys. You talking to your imaginary friends, I do that too, only when I need sleep though." It was funny because I noticed Daisy look around for a second and then point to Angel and then move her finger around her head in a circular motion doing the 'she's crazy' motion. The short blonde looked up at her and scolded her, "Stop it Dee."

"Maybe I do need sleep."

"You okay?" Velvet asked her partner once again, "you alright? You good?"

"Yeah."

"She is cray cray," the brunette mumbled to Talia, who playing smacked her

With that both the woman said bye to Angelina, who was still in the locker room as she kept looking behind her making sure that Winter was not still in the room and then it goes to commercial.

_Later on that show.._

This match ought to be good, it's Mickie's in ring debut against a knockout named Sarita. Ding ding ding! Mickie and Sarita lockup and Sarita gets the advantage with a wristlock but Mickie rolls through it and then nips up to her feet and slaps Sarita's arm away followed up by a monkey flip. The Virgina Native and Sarita get in each others face and Sarita shoves Mickie. The other woman swings at Mickie James but the brunette blocks it and then hits a spinning back kick. Mickie locks Sarita in a side headlock but the more experienced Knockout shoves her into the ropes only to eat a shoulderblock from Mickie. Mickie hits the ropes and then cartwheels over Sarita as Mickie's opponent drops down to the mat with a loud thud.. Mickie then follows up with a dropkick and she gets the first nearfall of her TNA career. Mickie locks Sarita in a waistlock but Sarita gets to the ropes and bumps Mickie off. Sarita then grabs Mickie by the head and slams her to the mat. The Latina kicks Mickie and then climbs up top and attempts a springboard splash but Mickie James moves out of the way and then dropkicks Sarita through the ropes to the floor. Mickie goes for a sliding dropkick under the ropes but Sarita blocks it. The former Diva counters with a spinning headscissors on Sarita on the floor! Mickie goes to grab Sarita but Sarita grabs Mickie by the shorts and slams Mickie to the ring steps. Sarita rolls Mickie back into the ring and covers her for a nearfall of her own. Sarita covers Mickie again. "1...2.." The country woman kicks out and then she slams her knee into Mickie's back repeatedly. Mick fights back with shots to the ribs but Sarita slams her to the mat again and puts the boots other. The more experience Knockout taunts Mickie and then throws her into the corner and hits a running knee followed by another. Sarita lifts Mickie up on her back in a crazy Reverse Spinning Bow & Arrow, but Mickie is able to counter her into a rollup! "1...2..." Sarita kicks out! Mickie comes back with forearms on Sarita and then she ducks a clothesline from the Canadian woman and hits a series of her own. Mickie grabs Sarita but the Canadian shoves her into the corner. Sarita then charges at Mickie but the former diva nails her with a back elbow. Mickie then lifts up into a head scissors on Sarita and hits the Mick-A-Rana! Ms. Hardcore Country climbs up top and dives off with a diving senton! Mickie then hits the Mick Kick! "1...2...3!"

That was an amazing match to show that Mickie will rule the Knockout's division. After Mickie James was celebrating her win, Tara aka Lisa runs out and nails Mickie from behind with Madison right behind her. The Black Widow slams the former Diva to the mat repeatedly and then scream something at her. Now I know where then is going and positions the nearly unconscious new Knockout and hits the Widow's Peak. "You're in my house now!" She screams at Mickie, who is laid out on the mat but she wasn't done. Lisa wanted to continue to hurt her former enemy to make a statement even Madison Rayne, I believe that was her ring name slid into the ring while a microphone in her hand and she handed it to her bodyguard. "You really think that you could come here and run the division, sorry to break it to you but your run here in TNA is short lived. For I shall end your career!"

"Look at what they are going to poor Mickie James, someone do something!" One of the commentators spoke as it showed them both violently kicked the brunette repeatedly.

"Shut up! She is not welcome here, we ruled the division and no one is going to change-"

She stops when she hears the crowd cheering and I heard Taz exclaim, "Is that who I think it is!" He took another look as Daisy ran down to the ring and slid right in the ring and tackled Tara into the mat. It's funny because this remains me of three years ago with their feud. "That's Daisy, what the hell is she doing here?" Taz asked as all you could see was the two women rolling around, punching and slamming each other's head into the mat. Well that's a legit catfight which was hilarious because Madison was just staring at the two women trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well Taz, I believe she was in the back with the Beautiful People so there must be a reason why she is here."

Madison finally reacted by pulling the Knockouts apart and turning her attention solely to the BP member as Tara was struggling her feet not realizing who attacked her. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Slap! Daisy glared at the Knockout's Champion holding the cheek that Ashley slapped. Slap! Daisy returned the favor as Madison fell and rolled out of the ring.

The brunette stood behind Tara as the older woman turned around and froze as she looked at the woman whose career that she ruined. I heard a lot of the fans cheering since they finally realized who the new Knockout was. Tara took a couple steps back and grabbed the microphone on the mat. "Woah! Woah! Why are you here now! No, I ended you three years ago." Lisa was fuming. "You got to be kidding me, Mickie shows up and now you! This is our house now.." The older woman looked up to the younger brunette who was mocking Tara in any way possible. Mainly by doing the 'blah blah blah' motions with her hands. "Oh here we go again! Have you no respect."

"Have you no respect." Daisy mocked trying to Lisa mad and it was working.

"What are you five?"

"Well I will be six in June." The newest member of the BP commented back sarcastically which caused some of the audience to laugh

"Urgh!" The woman with the red streaks in her hair tossed the microphone onto the canvas and charged at the woman in an attempt to hit a clothesline. The younger woman ducked and when Tara turned around and got hit with that spinning heel kick. Madison grabbed a hold of Tara's leg and pulled her out of the ring.

"Who is she! Tara, who is that!" Madison yelled at the nearly unconscious woman as something caught my ex girlfriend's eye in the corner of the ring and the brunette picked it up. Oh.. it's the Knockout's Title. That's a pretty belt. Ashley noticed that and screamed with a massive amount of anger, "Give that back! That's my title!" The brunette held the title up into the air for a massive amount of pop before sitting the title onto the apron and Madison Rayne grabbed it. Daisy went immediately over to Mickie and helped her up and she had the same looked on her face. The Virginia native embraced her for a moment before both women turned to the other women walking up the ramp. Both women were signaling that they would capture the title and they shared one more embrace before we went to commercial.

_Near Main Event Time.._

"That was a rather productive night if I must say." I heard my favorite British woman as she took a sip of her water.

It's been about twenty minutes since Daisy made her presence known to Tara but Mickie had to get medical attention because she might suffered from a couple of cracked ribs so she is getting rest in her locker room. The Beautiful People went to get some food but my ex girlfriend stayed behind I don't know where she is, probably talking with Madison and Tara which would surprise me. "Yeah, you two did great today! Wait, I thought Daisy was suppose to have a backstage segment not going out to the ring and slapping and kicking the shit out of them?"

"Yeah, they decided to cut out the segment since Mickie already had a match. Mickie would win the Knockout's Champion and her bodyguard would attack her and Daisy would come out and make the save. Now she will be involve in that storyline which will be good.."

"I see well it was better that way." I said honestly as I noticed Daisy walked into the locker room in a different outfit then before which was ripped blue jeans and a blue tanktop. "Hey!" I didn't think about it and just ran up and embraced her which she returned. "You did great out there and you smell good."

"Thanks love." She cooed running a hand through my hair which felt nice. "You did great Katarina."

"You did too. It will be a great feud for sure, make sure to keep me at the end of my seat." Katarina told her.

"I plan out it, I am a former Champion."

"Don't get cocky Daiz," I told her as I released my grip on her and she just placed her hand on her hips and had her signature cocky smirk plastered on her face. I noticed her eyes moved up and down my body and I realized that she was checking me out and she wasn't even hiding at. "Stop that."

"It's a free country, I do whatever I please." My ex girlfriend shrugged her shoulder and repeated her actions once again. I don't know how to react to that, she is either messing with me or sending a direct message that she wants me. Remind me to find out when we get out of here. We heard footsteps rushing through the hall and it caught all of our attention and Daisy opened the door and peeked her head out and looked down the hallway. "It's medical staff running toward one of the Trainer Rooms, it has me curious so let's go."

With that she walks out the door and Katarina sighs, "She is a curious woman, eh."

"Yeah so let's go see what' the fuss is about and to get her before she does something stupid." I told her as we both walked out the locker room and followed behind Daisy who was all the way up there with the medical staff.

When we finally caught out to the brunette, she was outside the Trainer room leaning up against the wall since the door was shut. I could hear the medical staff talking to some one but I couldn't get any name out of the combination of male voice. The three of us exchange glances at each other until we heard a female voice, "Seriously, I am okay sheesh." Wait a second, that's Mickie! "No, I don't need anything. I need to go." With that, I could hear a mixture of footsteps and the medical staff telling her that she should rest but one thing you never do, is tell Mickie what to do. The brunette opened the door and looked at us with a confused look on her face while she was holding her head with one hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

The first thing I noticed was that her head was bandaged up and I know for a fact that her head was not injured beforehand. "What happened!"

"Mickie, did something happen?" Katarina added in with a hint of concern.

"Someone fucking attacked me from behind and I hit my head on the counter," Mickie hissed with a lot of venom.

"Such a fucking pansy! Did you see who it was? I will pummel them." Daisy snarled cracking her fingers.

"Yeah.. it was Lisa."

**Author's Note: Well that was quite the show, I had to look up the results for some of this shit because I wasn't watching TNA back then. I wanted to make it as accurate as possible and even did some of the matches. Winter and Daisy both made their debut and Mickie had her first match and was victorious. The BP segment had be LOL'ing because their expression and reactions to Brooke was hilarious. After their segment, we had Mickie vs Sarita which the new Knockout was victorious only to have her celebration cut short but an attack by Tara. Then Madison got involved, Daisy came down to the ring for the save, schooling both of them and saving Mickie on her own. After that segment, Katarina, Maria and Daisy would backstage when some medical staff got their attention. They followed and discover that Mickie was attacked and she told the group that it was Lisa. Was it Lisa? What plans does Katarina want to play? Will Daisy and Maria reconnect? If so how? Is Daisy still obeying Winter? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predictions and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


End file.
